The Forest Goddess
by Kainaya
Summary: (Movie Based) Cassandra was saved by HellBoy as a child and grows to be come a photographer. One night she catches her boyfriend cheating on her and on the way home she discovers a Forest God running ramped. In her attempts to save the creature she ends up on a new adventure. Oh boy what will the Elf Prince do? What will she do to him? (AbeXNuala, LizXHellboy, NuadaXOc)
1. The Birth of a Goddess

**I don't own Hellboy except for Cassandra Phillips and any other OC characters! Enjoy and Review :D**

The Forest Goddess

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Goddess

Cassandra Phillips was a young photographer. Her favorite photos to take where that of nature. Her eyes where an emerald green with her hair as golden blond in soft fluffy curls that reached her waist and a bit beyond. Her skin olive. She looked like a gently sort of person and was until someone crossed her. Her ex-cheating-ass-boyfriend had first hand experience of her wraith. Jason Jackson was his name and she was leaving his house after seeing him being rode by some red head wench. She didn't tell them that she was there and recorded the whole thing and put it on both a porn site and YouTube. Now everyone knew just how quick he 'jumped the gun'. So far she had one million views in last hour. Of course they wanted to watch the video... after all Jason Jackson was a famous model. _Ah... goodbye to your sweet career asshole..._ she thought with an evil grin across her face.

"Did you hear what happened at the auction house?" Her friend asked through the phone.

"No, did something bad happen?" she asked in a voice not really interested as she walked down the street. She wore a forest green turtle neck and black boot cut jeans with her flat boots just underneath. It was chilly today. General was this time of year.

"Yeah! Everyone was killed!" She yelled through the phone making Cassandra's ear ring. "And get this! The guy you've taken photos of... that HellBoy he was there too!"

She stopped in her tracks at the mention of the man who saved her life from a Vodnik from drowning her and stealing her soul as a child. Vodnik is a ghoul who lives under a pond. It likes to drown humans and store there souls into cups. "Really? Did he win against the creature he was fighting?" she asked trying to no let her voice tremble to much as she spoke.

"He looked like he was in a fight, but I guess he did. He seemed rather happy about it." she told her.

"That's good then," she said with another smile on her face. This one was a happy smile. _Yeah! BPRD try covering that up!_ She thought smugly.

Her friend laughed at the other end, "Yeah. So what are you doing right now?"

"Going home. Hey look up Jason Jackson Jumps the Gun on YouTube. You'll see why I'm going home." She told her as she felt the ground crack underneath her feet. "Tory I'll have to... call you back." She hung up her phone and placed it into her pocket. New York didn't get earthquakes and she doubt the craftsmanship of the side walk and tar covered street was flawed. She turned following the crack. Cassandra just couldn't help herself. She felt a calling for her to follow almost enchanting her in a trance as she followed.

Then she spotted him. HellBoy, some blue fish-man, a woman with short black hair, and two pale elves. She couldn't help but stare at the elven male. He was tall, his hair was platinum blond and gold at the ends of he long hair. He's face was scared, but it did nothing to take away from him handsome features. He saw her staring directly at him and he scent a death glare her way that made her shiver.

The ground cracked again and threw her in to the air, "Oh shiiiiiitttt!" she screamed as she literally did unintentional backflips in the air as if she were a rag doll. She must have been fifty feet in the air or more as she spotted the creature. It was beautiful and horrifying all at once. Then she landed onto the creature rather gratefully. For if she landed on the ground instead she would of _bloody_ died. "Oh my head," she moaned in pain. She sure she was bruised all over and felt like she hit a tree... which technical she was.

"It's an Elemental," She barely heard the she-elf say. "A giver of like and the destroyer."

"Huh?" HellBoy questioned not understanding it.

"A Forest God," she informed him.

"Oh, crap... I'm screwed." Cassandra said to herself. _A Forest God?! Really? Great... just fucking great!_

Cassandra didn't hear them as HellBoy said he was going to get big baby. She was far to busy trying to hang on to the Forest God's shoulder she landed on. She could feel her nails crack under the strain of her death grip. "Hey! Careful you have a passenger here!" she yelled at the creature as she ignored the pain in her finger tips. She could also feel her own warm blood coat her hands as the rough textures of the Forest God dug into her hands. Damn it hurt!

The creature ignored her as it rampaged and started to destroy cars and throwing them at HellBoy, who at this point was carrying a baby. "Forest God! Please Stop!" She begged suddenly. She couldn't let this innocent creature become a monster. It wasn't it's fault and it wasn't the fault of the people below. She suddenly spotted the beautiful elven man and she glared at him. She just somehow knew this was _his_ fault!

He stared back at the odd woman on the Forest God's shoulder. She wasn't angry at the creature that was attempting to hurt people. She was made at him! How did she know it was his doing he had no idea, but she did and the way her impossibly green eyes glared at him promised pain. He felt himself shiver under her heated gaze. _This human,_ he thought in disgust, _will be a problem._ He'd have to kill her, but with the creature going on a rampage like it was he couldn't get close... yet.

She tore her gaze away and looked at the creature again, "Please! Stop! You don't have to do this!" She called after the Forest God. "Please!" she begged with tears falling down her face. She didn't want to see such a beautiful creature die.

"Red! There's a girl up there on it's shoulder!" Liz yelled through her radio as he climb up the sign that said 'Hotel'. "Be careful not to hit her!"

"I hear ya!" he told her.

Then she heard it. The gun shot. "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed as the Forest God hit the building nearly knocking her off. "STTTOOOOP!" She felt as few finger nail ripped off her hands and skin scrapped of her palms. She picked herself up. She had to stop HellBoy from killing it... somehow.

She then saw the elven man on top of the building that HellBoy also occupied. She could hear him speak, "Demon. What are you waiting for? This is what you wanted isn't it? Look at it. It's the last of its kind. Like you and I. You destroy it... the world will never see it's like again. You have more in common with us than with them. You could be a king. If you cannot command... than you must obey."

That was it! She throw herself in front of creature yelling, "Such your fucking mouth you damn crazy elf!"

Suddenly everyone was quite staring at the young girl, who's hands where bleeding and tears ran down her face. Her hand where opened wide, protecting the creature. She didn't know why she was protecting it at first, but nature was one of the things she valued above all else. The creature was a God of something she loved she couldn't see it die. She could only pray that all could hear her and the creature had suddenly stopped. It stayed there still looking at her almost as if it where curious of what she would do.

She took a deep breath, "You say it is the last of it's kind and yet you send it to it's death! How dare you think that we are any less than you! I would never let an innocent creature fall to it's death as you wish it to! You are a murder, elf! You hear me! A murder! I don't know why you chosen such a rotten route, but you disgust me! Using the innocent's blood to fill you goals! You are lower than dirt! You are vile!" she yelled loud as hurt very soul seemed to scream. "It wish to kill the Forest God... you'll have to kill me first! I won't allow it to die!"

The elf's eyes widen at the human's bold words. No one had ever scowled him or yelled at him as she did. What was worse the Forest God was listening to her and seemed to calm completely. Who was this woman who dared interfere? How dare she, a lowly human, call _him_ of all people vile?! Who the hell did she think she was to question him for _his_ actions?! But there she stood proud, determined, and covered in blood and tears.

She could hear the creature purr as it vibrated under her feet as it seemed to gently reach it's hand, or what she assumed was the Forest God's hand, toward her and she could help put feel the need to out stretch her own toward its.

The elf stood frozen to the spot. _The creature couldn't be planning to..._

There hands touched and she was filed with his thoughts. She knew he understood, but he could not stop his need to attack HellBoy. 'I only see one option, dear human.' it said in her mind as she shut her eyes.

"What's the only option?" she asked softly in a whisper, but she knew he heard her.

'I will die either way... but this way I could live through you. I will give you all of myself as long as you swear to not kill the prince.' he told her.

"What prince?" she asked confused.

'The elf you so boldly stood up to, my dear child.'

"Most likely out of stupidity," she joked trying to ease the tense mood suddenly around them.

The creature laughed, 'No that was brave. His name it Prince Nuada. I have been at his side for many years. He is a troubled soul full of pain and loss. He is a broken man need of care. Promise me you will not kill him.'

"Not happy about it... but I promise not to kill him if saves you." she told him.

'Good this will hurt,' he told her.

"Wha-" she question opening her eyes then she gasped as the creature impaled her stomach with it's hand. "Gah!"

Everything was still even her own heart beat then she felt it. The spreading of his power and what he was filling her very being like liquid fire through her veins. She felt herself splitting at the seems and bursting, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in complete agony as if she were being ripped apart from the inside out.

"What the..." Red said as he watch the Forest God slowly seep into her and disappearing all at once. It seemed to be fading away into her.

HellBoy lifted his big baby to shoot but then the Nuada spoke, "It can not be stopped now. It has chosen to become one with her. His mind will die, but she will have all the power he possessed. Why he'd give such a gift to a human is beyond me. When it is complete she will be a Forest God in a mortal form. Never has this gift been bestowed to a human before now."

"What happened to the other?" HellBoy inquired.

"He died," was all Nuada said.

Then there was a blinking light and a pulse that pushed many off there feet. As the light died out a woman floated in mid air. Her golden hair had turned silver and her skin pale with the slightest trace of green. Cassandra had grown long elf like ears as well. Vines and leaves covered her top in a corset like shape with large white pedals underneath that completed the dress. Her boots was all that remained of her original clothing.

Her eyes opened glaring at Nuada. They where still the same green, but the pupil had gain slits in them and they glowed. There was one word that come to Nuada's mind, _Beautiful..._ then he was disgusted with himself for thinking this ex-human was anywhere near the word. Why would he think her beautiful? Was it that he wished death? The Forest Goddess would surely wish his death for the misuse of her new father. What will she do to him?


	2. You Are Mine

**Don't own Hellboy or any the character other than my OC character! Review and Enjoy :D**

Chapter 2: You Are Mine

Suddenly Nuada found himself entangle by roots as she floated toward him. He had been placed on his knees before her with his arms behind his back. She grabbed his face by the chin and lifted toward her. Nuada could smell her scent of flowers and forest making him homesick for his lands in Ireland that was once Bethmora. "You are the cause of all this pain, misfortune, and death," she said her voice like a bell, but colder than ice. "Perhaps death is the best course for you."

"And who are you to tell me my end?" he spat angrily at her. "Your nothing but a filthy human in a fae's clothing!"

She gave a cold smirk, "The true question is, what gives you the right to choose who dies? For me it is in my new nature to give or to take life. You are a prince, Nuada, yet you act like a spoiled child, who favorite toy has been broken taking your anger out on the innocent."

"Don't speak of me as if you know what's going on in this world. Human's are blind to the destruction they cause. You are no different." He growled back at her as he struggled in his bonds.

"Then why weren't you there to teach them differently?" She demands squeezing her claws into his face in anger. She didn't pierce his flesh but it was uncomfortable for the prince nevertheless. "The Forest God has shown me much and now thanks to you he is dead after so many years at your side. Death only beckons death, Prince."

He felt the crown pieces fall from his robes suddenly as she released him from her grip to take the pieces into her hands and then suddenly they where gone from sight. "NO! What have you done?!" he yelled at her.

"I've hidden the pieces of the crown is what I have done. Now the only way to find them is through me." She said before taking the baby from HellBoy, who was crying. "There, there little one." she said softly as she rocked the child in her arms. "It's been a long time, HellBoy."

"Do I know you kid?" he asked her.

"My name is Cassandra Phillips you saved me from a Vodnik as a child. I never had the opportunity to thank you before. So. Thank you, HellBoy." she said and then smiled.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the family." he said regretfully.

She gave him a said smile, "It was a long time ago. I have mourn them, but they will always have a place in my heart." Then she cleared her throat, "Now who does this baby belong-"

"My baby!" a woman screamed hysterically.

"Well... that answered that," Cassandra chuckled as she floated down toward the woman. "Her you are, ma'am." she gently handed her the baby. Cassandra always like kids. They were so freaking cute.

The woman took the child and said, "Whatever you are thank you!"

Cassandra gave her a big smile, "Just your friendly neighbor Forest God." she told her then thought, _Don't tell me I just use the damn Spider-man's saying! Fuck!_

Back at BPRD Cassandra sat at the conference room table along with HellBoy, Liz, Abe, Nuala, Kruass, and a man named Manning. "Something must be done with the prince!" Manning yelled at Kruass almost frantically.

"To be frank he is MY prisoner NOT YOURS!" Cassandra growled back as she slammed her hands onto the table. "I decide his fate! His life is MINE! All I NEED is help to contain him until I find was his punishment will be!"

"It should be death!" Manning declared. "He kill seventy people! Who says he won't do it again!"

"He also killed a Forest God! My father!" She shot back. "I've only been a Goddess for three damn hours and I already have a mortal bad mouthing me! Infuriating!" Cassandra took a deep breath. "Nuada is a very hurt man. He is lonely and desperate to save his people, which I must remind you is a humans' fault they had dwindled so far. Death only beckons death. There must be a way to save the fae and for all of use to live in peace... together."

"If Nuada is killed... Nuala will die as well," Abe said. "There lives are connected."

"As I said before Death only beckons death." Cassandra said sadly as she sat back down in her chair deep in thought. Honestly she didn't want him locked up for all eternity. She had promised the Forest God that she will not kill him. Cassandra knew he wanted for the prince to find peace and live life happily. She had felt that wish though her connection she had with the Forest God before he died. In many ways the Forest Gods last wish was for Nuada's happiness.

"What of the Golden Army?" Kruass asked.

She gave a heavy sigh, "I have the other crown pieces hidden away in a place he will never find it. He's major threat is gone. They only way he can get them back is to persuade me, but I won't sway to his will no matter what he does. If I die the crown pieces will be destroyed. So now I must think on what to do with him. I will not have him is a cage like a poor zoo animal for the rest of eternity." She rubbed her temples feeling a head ache coming on. _Sucks balls!_

"I have an idea," Red said with a mischievous smile across his face.

She smiled she liked that look. Maybe this will be good? "I'm all ears," she told him.

"Let's put him to work as one of us. He hate humans right? So imagine him saving them as punishment. Cass can be his little supervisor to make sure he doesn't get to naughty on us." He said.

Cassandra giggled, "Oh yeah that's perfect, but I'm going to make it worse for him." she smirked evilly. "He and I will have to share a room. I want twenty-four hour watch over him. To like he's going to be living with an ex-human for all eternity. Now that is a punishment worth dishing out."

"No, no, no! I don't agree with this." Manning said nervously. "What if he tries killing humans instead of saving them? Did you think of that?"

"That's why I going to be there." Cassandra said glaring at the man. She didn't like this guy... at all and she didn't really like that guy... who was he again oh yeah Kruass. He was the one yell at Red to shoot her father in the head. _Asshole!_ She thought it weird she thought of the creature as a father. They only knew each other for a short thirty minutes at the most, but the connection they had made seem so right to call him such. It was nature to feel that way somehow. _Weird..._

Nuada sat in his cell on an uncomfortable plain bed. He had heard there conversation through Nuala's and his own connection together. The things the ex-human now Goddess said surprised him. She had defended him even though he did some many things against the ones who were once her people. He of course still wanted to raise the Golden Army. He didn't know how he'd do so now. Cassandra had two of the crown piece safely stored away some where.

He wanted to scream he was so frustrated and confused. There was much sadness on her face as she spoke of him. Like it hurt to say and as if she knew his sorrow that threaten to devour him whole. Now he was going to be forced to live with her and under her constant supervision.

The the sound of someone walling knocked him from his thoughts. His cell opened and in step the very woman he was thinking of. She was out of the more natural clothing she had worn before. Now she wore a green off the shoulder sweater with a pair of tight fitted blue jeans and a pair of green slippers. It was quite obvious that her favorite color was green and it worked for her. He eyed the tray in her hands as she approached closer to him, "Are you hungry?" she asked softly. "Nuala said you don't like meat all that much so I got you a salad. All the extra stuff is on the side so you can pick what you like."

"I need nothing from you, woman." he told her coldly.

She smirked, "Besides your freedom. After all we are going to get quite intimate." she said a bit of a tease in her tone.

"Whatever illusions you are under get them out of that brain of yours... if you have one that is. I will not fall to whatever trick you have in store for me." he told her as he glared.

She laughed, "Oh my aren't you defensive," she said placing the tray on the floor. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what, woman? Stop speaking in riddles and speak plainly." he ordered.

"Not unless you say please," she told him.

He wanted to yelled at her. _Such an insufferable woman! How dare she question me!_ He gave an inward sigh, "Please," he said deciding do humor her.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" She asked and smiled, "What you don't get is that you are mine weather either of us like it or not. Hm... does that also make me yours I wonder?" She paused deep in thought for a moment before shaking her head at the ludicrous thought or them to being together in a far more intimate matter than they would be. "Right now they are repairing us a room to share. It's to be done within the hour. What I didn't tell everyone else is that the Forest God gave me a task."

"A task?" he repeated not sure where she was going with this.

"A task to see to it that you find peace and happiness, which I will be thinking of ways to solve, but right now I have a mind-grain from all that's happen and I don't know what to do yet. It's a lot that his been place on my shoulders so fast." she said and sighed. "Geez... first I found out my boyfriend cheated on me and now a God all in one night. Also the responsibility to watch over you of all people. Well no time to complain for me. Are you going to eat or not?"

She was a strange woman. Her mind when for one point to another in a matter of seconds. Did humans always have so much stress on there shoulders or was it because she had became a Goddess? He sighed as he nodded.

"Good, see you later." she told him as she left the room and of course it locked behind her.


	3. Did He Just

**Don't own HellBoy! I only own the Oc characters! Please review! :D**

Chapter 3: Did he Just...

Nuala and Abe sat in the library together reading poetry to one another while Cassandra brows books and Nuada... well... he um glared at Abe with the promise of pain. Cassandra and Nuada could tell there was an attraction to between the two poem lovers. It was hard to miss with them all as they puppy eyed at each other. Honestly Cassandra found the couple cute. There was something beautiful about the way they looked together. She couldn't help but smile.

 _Nuada wants to skin Abe alive..._

Yep that was Nuada thoughts alright. Cassandra fought down laughter as she looked at him. He seemed to be too focused hardening his glaring to notice her stare. He looked like he was thinking of a million painful ways of killing Abe.

Cassandra picked a book on the Fae before siting next to Nuada. She needed to learn more about them if she was going to save them and rule the forest apparently at some point as a Forest Goddess. She elbowed Nuada's arm, "Hey stop staring so hard or people will think your a creeper." she informed him.

"What is this 'creeper' you speak of?" he question as he turned his glare on her as she made her self comfortable next to him with a book he recognized as one that spoke of his people.

"A creeper is a stalker also know to be a major pervert that likes looking into young ladies' showers as she baths." she said in a even tone but she was exploding with laughing on the inside as she saw the priceless look on his face.

"Do human males do this often?" he asked his face covered in horror that human could be so indecent, but he wasn't that surprised. What surprised him was that she just compared him to one of them.

"Only the weird ones... and the sicko kind." she said in a matter of fact voice.

He thought of that for a moment as she read her book, which was hard to do with him staring at her like he was. She looked up at him in with questions in her eyes. Why was she reading about them if she only need to ask him? Would he answer if she asked? She wasn't human anymore, but would he still despise her for that?

She tore her gaze way before she buried herself in trying to read there was no way he'd answer her questions. "What is it you wish to ask, girl?" Nuada demanded.

She jumped at his demanding voice, "Huh? What? Oh... um nothing..." she said in a nervous voice.

"Do not lie to me," he said his voice sounding a bit dangerous.

She visible gulped, but not for the reason he likely thought. He just sound so damn sexy when he talked like that and found herself lost in those amber eyes of him for the longest moment. He was the most intriguing person she had ever met.

He smirked as her. Was it so hard for her to ask a simple question? For some reason that didn't feel as if that was her problem. He neared closer to her until their faces where only inches away. He could feel her hot breath brush against his skin and it took all the willpower in himself not to shiver.

Cassandra however did shiver at the feel of his breath and she pulled back blushing. "Well I... um... was... wondering if you'd teach me... about the fae." she said nervous. _Why does he effect me so much? We haven't even been through sleeping in the same bed together thing and yet my mind wonders elsewhere. I can never be with a man like him. He hates humans and I'm just not good enough for a PRINCE ASSHOLE of all things. Blah! My task is to heal his heart. Not share his bed... in the perverted sense. How do I go about healing his heart anyway? How do I feel the void in his heart? How do I ease his loneliness?_

He blinked, _So that is why she was reading up on them. She wishes to learn of what she has become._ "Why do you wish to know?" He asked his voice suspicious. _Does she plan to use this information against us and do something horrible to the fae like other humans have?_

"Because I'm fae now. I need to learn and understand what that is. In doing so I will understand myself and my place in the world. Once I've done that I will be able to... hopefully figure out a way for us fae and the humans to live together in harmony. Fae should not be in the shadows and underground like HellBoy told me they were. It's not right." She explained.

"The only solution is for the humans to die," he told her. "They are proud and empty creatures."

"Some not all," she corrected. "Do those monk who follow Buddhism monster? No. They won't even kill a spider if it was crawling on there dinner table. They only believe in self defense."

He glared heatedly at her, "You were once human yourself, girl. Have you not felt an emptiness in yourself that no mattered what you bought or what you did it could not fill the void?" he asked.

She tapped her chin deep in thought for a moment, "Not really. I felt only empty when I wasn't in the woods. I was content in my tent next to a warm fire with clear beautiful stars above my head. Fishing in the river or gathering berries when I became hungry. I felt like I belonged there even as a small girl. My parents use to have to drag my out of the woods when I was a kid." She laughed at the member, "If they didn't I would be there for days at a time. That was happier times, but now I don't feel that loneliness in my soul as I once did if I weren't in the wood or forest. No that I think of it that is strange. Maybe it's the Forest being inside my being now that I feel content," _or perhaps it has something to do with you and the Forest God._

Cassandra looked up at him with her soft green eyes that seemed to look into his soul. He was to surprised to speak. Yet again she had surprised him. He felt the same. He felt a bit hollow with out the woods near him in his real home in Bethmora. He missed it. He missed his youth when he could run carefree in the forest with his sister laughing and enjoy life as they should. Not having to worry of the danger humans posed. He was sadden by the thought and he yearned for those times to pass once more.

A warm comforting hand touched his arm, "I sorry did I say something that hurt you? Forgive me," she said to softly for anyone but him to hear.

His heart lighten the slightest bit at her concern, "You did not. Just old memories."

"Perhaps one day there will be joy in your heart once more. I will do all I can to ensure that. I want to see you happy and I want to see the fae in the sunlight never needing to hide again." she told him.

 _What is with this woman? She has more compassion and... well passion than most do in her little finger! She was human once... was she like this as a human as well?_ She confused the hell out of him.

She stood then will a unable to stop from stop herself from singing:

(Bethmora is Where I Belong -By me- Translated into English from Gaelic [elven language])

Faoi na réaltaí a Shine chomh geal San fhoraois d'aois Is é mo chroí saor in aisce Rince liom faoi sholas na gealaí Mar a lámhaigh na réaltaí ar fud an spéir

[Under the stars that shine so bright]

[In the forest of old my heart is free]

[I dance under the moonlight]

[As the stars dart across the sky]

Bethmoora é sin an áit bhaineann mé Ghleoite domhain san fhoraois , glaoigh mé abhaile Mar sin, fada ar fud an domhain thar , ní gá dom é Rince féidir liom agus ní gá chun teacht ar stad

[Bethmora is where I belong]

[Nestled deep in the forest, I call home]

[So long the world beyond, I need not of it]

[Dance I do and never need to come to a stop]

An t-amhrán ar Bethmoora buillí i mo chíche Rince liom a rithim ag mothú an-áthas a thugann sé Na mban agus na uaisle i gcónaí ag ann is fearr Páirt a ghlacadh siad sa rince mar na fáinní clog álainn

[The song of Bethmora beats in my breast]

[I dance to rhythm feeling the joy it brings]

[The ladies and the gentlemen always at there best]

[They join in the dance as the beautiful bell rings]

Faoi na réaltaí a Shine chomh geal San fhoraois d'aois Is é mo chroí saor in aisce Rince liom faoi sholas na gealaí Mar a lámhaigh na réaltaí ar fud an spéir

[Under the stars that shine so bright]

[In the forest of old my heart is free]

[I dance under the moonlight]

[As the stars dart across the sky]

Bethmoora é sin an áit bhaineann mé Ghleoite domhain san fhoraois , glaoigh mé abhaile Mar sin, fada ar fud an domhain thar , ní gá dom é Rince féidir liom agus ní gá chun teacht ar stad

[Bethmora is where I belong]

[Nestled deep in the forest, I call home]

[So long the world beyond, I need not of it]

[Dance I do and never need to come to a stop]

An t-amhrán ar Bethmoora buillí i mo chíche Rince liom a rithim ag mothú an-áthas a thugann sé Na mban agus na uaisle i gcónaí ag ann is fearr Páirt a ghlacadh siad sa rince mar na fáinní clog álainn

[The song of Bethmora beats in my breast]

[I dance to rhythm feeling the joy it brings]

[The ladies and the gentlemen always at there best]

[They join in the dance as the beautiful bell rings]

Is é mo chroí i Bethmoora Ansin beidh sé fanacht , beating i rithim As Bethmoora sé drumaí síoraí Bethmoora é sin an áit bhaineann mé

[My heart is in Bethmora]

[There it will stay, beating in rhythm]

[Of Bethmora's eternal drums]

[Bethmora is where I belong]

By the time she was finished everyone was staring at her with eyes wide shock. She looked to Nuada with confusion, "Did... I do something wrong? Why is everyone staring at me? Is there something on my face?" she asked as she cocked her head at him.

"Where did you learn that?" Nuala was the first to recover from her shock.

She turned her gaze to Nuala, "I don't know... I use to sing it as a child when I was in the forest alone. Why? I'm sure it's just child gibberish." she said, but the way they looked at her told her otherwise. She saw from the corner of her eye that Nuada had stood and was nearing her. "Wha-"

"How dare you sing of Bethmora!" Nuada growled as he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the bookshelf.

"Brother don't she didn't know!" Nuala pleaded with her brother.

It didn't work, he squeezed tightened, "What... did I... do?" she asked trying to breath.

"The song is call Bethmoora é sin an áit bhaineann mé. It translates into your language as 'Bethmora is where I belong'. Bethmora is our homeland. The song is generally sung to celebrate the Old Forest that once surrounded Bethmora to please the Forest Gods and to show our persuasion for what there forest provided us. It's a song for a time of life and love." Nuala quickly explained in one breath before she turned to her brother. "You forget she IS a Forest Goddess now, brother. She has a right to sing of her birthright. Let her go."

Then he dropped her like a sack of potatoes on the carpet covered floor. "Ouch!" she moaned as she landed on her bottom. Then she coughed as she was glared at by Nuada.

"Ná chanadh go amhrán arís! (Never sing that song again!)" He yelled at her with hate in his voice. "Ní bheidh sé ar liopaí daonna bréan nós mise (It shall not be on foul human lips such as yours!)"

"Ní féidir leat a insint dom cad atá le déanamh! (You can't tell me what to do!)" she shot back as she stood and slapped him across the face with tears in her eyes. "Níl mé duine éigin ar féidir leat a bhrú timpeall, duit asalpoll! (I am not someone you can push around, you asshole!)

If she had been anyone else she would of just signed her own death warrant, but she was the holder of his beloved crown pieces, minus the one of Nuala's belt, of course. He was angry and when he looked at her with that fire of anger in her eyes... his heart skipped a beat. She looked so beautiful and powerful. She was so desirable. Any male with eyes would know that just by looking at her.

"Cad é an ifreann cearr leis- (What the hell is wrong with-)" she tried to yell at him before was interrupted as his lips where against her own. Her eyes widen in shock, but she had no time to react as she was slammed once again into a book case. She felt like she was being burned alive, but in the good way. His lips were hot against her flesh and she was sure her check were scarlet red by now. No one had ever kissed her like his. Of course she's been kissed before, but not with such passion or whatever suddenly come over Nuada.

It had been so long since he had touched a woman and this one had teased him all day, though he knew she had not done so on purpose. He was just so effected by this woman. It was so hard to control himself and he was to stay in the same room as him. He didn't know if the Gods had blessed him... or cursed him.

He let her go panting his eyes met her face. She looked to be in a complete daze with her cheeks where a rose like color. He smirked as he left the room for his own. He need shower... a cold one.

"Did he just..." Cassandra questioned as she slid down the book case to the floor. _Dear God he's such a good kisser! Dammit!_


	4. Hot

**Don't own HellBoy, but please enjoy! :D**

Chapter 4: Hot

Cassandra needed to get her clothes form home and call Tori to let her know she was alright, but for the life of her she couldn't get that damn kiss out her head. It was the best she ever had and she didn't even get the chance to kiss him back. She was too shocked to move at the time. Did her being pissed off at Nuada turn him on? He was angry before he kissed her too... it was hot and scary at the same time. She could tell just by looking at him he was strong and could kick her tail if she didn't use her powers to restrain him. _Oh boy,_ she thought her mental voice sounding as desperate a she was, _what have I gotten myself into?_

She fanned her face suddenly hot as she walked toward Manning's office. "Yo," she said as a greeting.

"Oh, miss Philips," Manning said, "is there something you need?"

"I need to go home and get my stuff." she told him without pause. "I also need to check in with my friends and let them know that I'm okay."

"I don't think that is a good idea. Your suppose to be watching Nuada. As for your friends they can't know where you are or what you are," he told her.

"With all due respect sir. My friends already know of the 'magical creatures' you are so adamant about hiding. I told them and even showed them the things I already knew about. They wouldn't care. Frankly they find it cool. Nuada will be coming with me so I can keep on eye on him as well." she said as she gave him a good glare. She now understood why HellBoy used his face for target practice, because right now she wanted to. _Tori is probably already at my house. How will she react to Nuada? Wait scratch that I know how she would react. Tori has the hots for anything elven. Dammit! She is going to squeal so damn loud... ugh!_

"They... know?" he questioned her.

She gave a heavy sigh, "Two of my friends were with me the day a Vodnik killed my mother and father. Then tried to kill us. HellBoy saved our asses. So yeah we know. After that we started studying about them." she told him annoyed. Jeremy was her other friend besides Tori that was with her that day. Jeremy pissed his pants that day if she remembered right. However now he was a Marine and finally finished his tour. Tori was a Kendo expert and herself she was more of a distance fighter with a gun, but she knew a bit of hand to hand combat if she needed it.

"Who are these friends of yours?" Manning asked curious.

"Victoria Valentine and Jeremy Ranger," she told him in a bored voice. "I plan to recruit them if HellBoy agrees. Those two are my partners in crime. Hell if I killed someone they'd help me hid the body."

Manning's eyes widen, "Fine do what you want."

"I plan on it," she said firmly.

"Hey, Nuada?" she called as she knocked on the door to make sure he was dressed before she opened the door. Didn't want to give herself a heart attack after all. Dear lord knew she didn't need that. She had enough of that for one night.

"Enter," Nuada called back and she did with a gasp.

He was shirtless with wet droplets falling down his sexy chest. He was ripped with a six pack and all. Even the perfectly shaped brad shoulders and V shape pack. Oh dear... she felt faint. He was to good looking for his own good and half naked. Her mouth watered.

He smirked at her as he saw her blushing at the sight of him and watched as she shook her head trying to clear what ever thoughts she was having of him, which he was curious of. She cleared her throat, "I uh... you should get dressed we're leaving so I can get my stuff and pick up some people. Meet me in the library... I need talk to HellBoy before we leave."

"I need to pick up some clothes from the troll market," he informed her.

"That's fine," she said before quickly leaving the room though it was more like fleeing as she ran.

Cassandra entered the library red face and HellBoy happened to sitting on the couch reading a fairytale his father had read to him about elves long ago. He looked up and saw her, "Hey kid! What's with the face?"

She blushed harder and her lips formed a thin line. Cassandra held up her pointer finger in a gesture for him to wait a minute. He simply cock a brow at her as she picked up two pillows and stacked them together before shoving them in her own face and scream, "ASSHOLE IS SO FUCKING HOT!" at the top of her lungs.

This time both of his eyebrows shot up before he started laughing. His deep voice rang through the library and luckily he was the only one there in the room at the time. "Boy trouble kid?" he asked grinning ear to ear trying not to laugh more than he already did.

"Hell yeah!" she said panting before setting the pillows back. "Why does he have to be so good looking Red?"

"Don't know. Maybe it prince thing and comes from good stock," he laughed again as she pouted.

"It's not fair! It can just take off his shirt and feel like I'm about to faint at the sight!" she said pouting more.

"Then don't look," he jest with a grin. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

She nodded, "Yeah... I have some close friends, who know a lot about this stuff. Paranormal stuff. Can I bring them in as recruits?" she asked giving him big begging puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," he said, "We need another team going anyway. Can't keep doing everything ourselves. Now can we?"

She smiled as she tackled him in a hug, "Thanks HellBoy that means a lot!"

He smiled as he hugged her back. Kid had a good heart and according to Abe a temper. She still reminded him of the little girl he saved from that Vodnik. If he remembered correctly there were three kids that day. Two girls one with black hair and then her with blond hair, but one brown hair five year old boy who pissed his pants. The girls were the same age of seven at the time, but he remembered most was when the black hair girl was being dragged into the water and Cass had hit the Vodnik over the head with an empty beer bottle trying to save her friend. She did, but the cost was nearly her own life if HellBoy hadn't been there to stop it.

He let go and relaxed his back against the couch, while Cass looked at the book he was still holding. "What's that?" she asked pointing at it.

"It's the tale of the elves war with the human and about the Golden Army. My father read it to me when I was a kid." HellBoy explained.

Her eyes lite up, "Can I read it after your done? I'm going out for a bit to get my friends, my stuff, and then to the Troll Market to get Nuada's clothes, but after that I'd really like to read it."

"Sure I'll bring it to your room after I'm done."

"Thanks," she replied.


	5. Trio of Trouble

**Sorry I don't own HellBoy if I did Nuada and Nuala would of lived. T.T**

Chapter 5: Trio of Trouble

Later on Nuada enter the library and the two said there goodbye before leaving... well Cassandra did. Nuada just glared before following her out the door. He didn't have a choice in the first place. Damnit it was like marriage without the sex. All there was was following the orders of a woman in a shopping mall and having to tell her she looks good in every damn little outfit she tries on even if it's a hundred different items.

First stop was her two bedroom apartment she called home. She found the front do unlocked and wide open and she seemed to glare at it. "Tori!" She yelled, "You broke my damn lock again! I'm going to kick your little pale ass!"

"It wasn't me it was Jeremy!" she said hiding behind said Jeremy using him as a meat shield. Tori was a bit two inches taller than Cassandra with pale almost white skin with her big blue eyes and her black hair was short to her chin in the back but in the front it reach just below her breasts. She was lean but she was muscled and took care of her body so she was a strong for her Kendo tournaments.

"Don't blame this on me, Tori! She nearly kicked me through a wall last time!" Yelled the male in panic. He was six foot one and tan. In the Marines he worked hard to tone his body and now he was working on collage. His brown hair touched collar in a messy spiked fashion and his eyes where dark brown nearly black in color.

"You were in the Marines! Be a man! Buck up and take a hit for the team!" she growled at him.

"Your human friend are quite loud," Nuada said as he leaned against a wall. It was amusing to watch them squirm in her presence. "Perhaps you should just punish them both."

"I like that idea," she smirked evilly before tackling both to the ground as it she were a three hundred pound football player. She heard them gasp for air and knew she had knocked the breath out of them. "You guys are a pain in the ass. You know that?"

"Sorry Cass! Please forgive us!" they both said in unison.

"Hey are you okay? You face is green and your hairs all silver!" Jeremy said in shock.

"Are you sick? Did ya die your hair?" Tori asked.

"I'm fine," she said as she wrapped her vines around the two and gave a small squeeze. "Just became a Forest Goddess. No big deal."

Their jaws dropped and there eyes bugged out not to far from an One Piece episode's shock face, "No freaking way!" they yelled in unison. "That's sooooooo cool!"

Nuada cocked a brow at her human friends as they admired there friend's new looks with amazement. They were like child. Even he had to admit it was an amusing sight and intriguing how quickly they accept her new self. He never seen humans so welcoming to his kind. It was strange. _Are they the reason she believes our kind can live in peace with the humans?_

"Oh my! Your new friend is an elf?" Tori asked all giddy as if she drunk to many red bulls.

"Yes, this is Prince Nuada of Bethmora," she informed them with pride. "He's kind of an asshole when it comes to humans, but you get use to it."

"So are you two dating?" Tori asked as she smiled.

"Um it's complicated. Why are you even asking me that?" Cassandra told them.

"She wants to brag about her half elf, half incubus boyfriend. Again!" Jeremy said annoyed.

Tori punched him on the head, "I was not! Aiken is near the some hotness as Nuada and I want to swap juice stories you ass! Though my guy looks a bit softer and is a lover not a fighter. Nuada is a warrior isn't he? He looks like a warrior. Bet he's rough in bed too just the way you like Cass!"

Cassandra blushed scarlet as she placed her hand over Tori's mouth, "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! Oh dear lord this is embarrassing! Stop talking about stuff like that! I don't want ANYONE knowing who I like it in bed! You finding out when I was drunk that night is bad enough! Now stop spreading it about like goblin dung!" She growled.

Nuada couldn't help himself, but to chuckle it was to hilarious seeing Cassandra all flustered as she was. Something about this woman brought him to the edge of his seat and then it would set him at ease at the same time. It was driving him crazy. He swore she liked pissing him off and he knew that he liked making her angry. To see that fire in her eye made his spirit stir in a way that it had not in a very, _very_ long time.

"Dammit!" she yelled dropping her hand and huffed angrily. "Just pack your stuff and met us at the BPRD headquarters in three hours! Your being recruited! Now I have to install a new lock because of you guy! Are you happy now? You know what cough it up! This lock is on you too!"

"You could just get one at the troll market," Nuada said cutting in. "There are more study and shock or burn those who try to break in."

"Really?" she said smirking, "Okay change of plan. You to stay here until we get back. I don't someone stealing my stuff."

"Sure," Jeremy said and Tori nodded.

Half an hour later Nuada and Cassandra made there way in the troll market. He watched from the corner of his eye as Cassandra seemed a bit sadden. "Is this all that is left?" she asked softly.

"There are many more places like this around the world, but yes this is all that remains. The humans ran us underground many years ago and for countless more we started to die or as my sister put it we are fading." he told her.

She sighed heavily, "We'll figure out something, someway for all of us the coexist. I will not let it end like this. Even if it kills me."

"It's a Forest Goddess!" she suddenly heard a group of people call out. "She's with the prince!"

"What's going on?" Cassandra asked as she turned to Nuada in confusion.

"You are very valued among the people and you are worshiped by some." he told her. He was confused as well though. General people left the Forest Gods alone unless something very bad happened. "Something must of happened."

Her hand was suddenly grabbed by a dryad who kneeled before her. The Dryad had white skin, long green hair with leaves hanging from her arms. Her clothes looked like wooden plating as if it where armor. "Your holiness we beseech you. Please help us." she pleaded.

"Who are you? What's the problem?" she asked.

"My name is Melee. Our food supply is running dangerously low and our field we grow on... there something wrong with them. We know not what." she told her.

She turned to the prince, "This is my duty. Do you mind the detour?" she asked him.

"Not at all. Take us to the fields." He said before pulling Cassandra close to himself and out of the dryad's hands. Suddenly feeling very possessive of Cassandra.

They where lead a bit out of the city and to a cavern that had open pockets above for sunlight. It was large and full of dying plant as far as the eye could see. "Here you are your holiness, your highness." the dryad said bowing to them.

"Thank you," Cassandra said as she kneeled down and touch the dirt lifting some up before smelling it. "This is bad. Someone has purposely salted your fields."

"Salted?" the dryad asked.

"Yes, it's an old common method for making the land infertile. Some use it to starve enemy fields during a time of war... or a greedy competitor wishes to win the bigger profit and take out the opposition at the same time." she said pissed. "I'll have to go with the second rather than the first."

"The damn troll Sheenski he must of done this since I want sell my land to him," She said near tears, "It there anything that can be done?"

Cassandra nodded as she touched the ground again and green light appeared across the entire field purifying away the salt. She could feel her power draining as she did so and once she was finished she gave the dead plants new life and they began to grow before there eyes. Then she stood, "I've done what I can. The plants will grow better than ever." she said as she turned to Nuada and lean against him. "I don't feel so good, Nuada. To much salt."

He wasn't surprised to hear that, purifying lands was a nasty business to began with. So with little choice he picked her up bridal-style and held her against him.

Nuada was warm against her as she found herself snuggling into him. She really wanted a nap and her stomach hurt. "Let me rest for a minute and then we can go shopping, but should we deal with Sheenski first?" she asked softly.

"I'll deal with him myself," he said handing her over to the dryad. "Watch her until I return." she told the creature she was now in the arms of.

"Yes, my lord," she said bowing her head at him before sitting down with the young Forest Goddess on her lap and he stormed off with an expression that told that death will soon come.

"Geez, what got into him? Huh?" Cassandra said confused of the pissed off expression on his face. He wasn't very happy at the moment. It was hot especially when it wasn't directed at her.

"Lady Goddess, it is a great crime to poison someone field. Prince Nuada does not like greed. He believes it is a human emotion, but it's not always the case. This case however would of starved dozens of people. Not all of us can blend in with humans to work and earn the money need to buy human food." Melee informed her.

"Oh... that horrible! I hope he skewers that bastard!" she growled pissed now in an equal level if not more than Nuada.

"My Lady-" she began before she was interrupted.

"My name is Cassandra or you can call me Cass for short," she correct. The 'lady Goddess' and ' your holiness' was starting to piss her off more than she was already.

The sound of dripping water was heard as Nuada entered a cave that smelled of something rotten along with troll dung. He never liked most trolls, but Mr. Wink was an exception to that train of thought. They were close friends for many years. Sadly he had fallen to HellBoy. Now he had a tiny ex-human woman, who quite literally could control his entire life if she wished. She had taken both crown pieces from him, but let his sister keep the other. He was very curios of where she had hidden them and needed them if he was to waken the Golden Army, but for now he would be patient and wait for just the right moment.

Speaking of the tiny woman... he had never met someone he both despised and wanted all at once. He wonder what side would win. His hate... or his lust that she brought out in him. It was all very intriguing and nerve racking. He didn't know how long he could resist the woman.

"Who goes there?!" a voice demanded from the shadows of the cave he was in.

"Prince Nuada," he answered calmly. He will deal with this calmly for now before he let his anger loose on the creature who dared to cross his people.


	6. When Did That Happen?

**Don't own HellBoy... I do own all Oc characters though!**

Chapter 6: When Did That Happen?

Back in the field Cassandra sat on an underground tree with red leaves and white bark along with her new Dryad friend as tiny fairest flew around her. They had there own colors one was pink, one was yellow, another blue, and the last was purple. Cassandra couldn't help by giggle as they floated around her singing in the elven language, that was also very close to Irish, about flowers and sunlight. She was rather happy there music calmed her soul, but there was an emptiness in her heart. It wasn't there when Nuada was near her.

Cassandra blinked that was a disturbing thought. She felt like something was missing, but when _he_ of all _royal assholes_ was there she felt at peace. Until he pissed her off that is of course. Then sparks fly they yelled at each other in a language she hadn't spoke since she was a child talking to her Irish mother. She thought she had forgotten that language until she started to sing that song she though she had also forgotten. She found herself wondering how she knew that song. Was it her mother who taught her it? It was the only way it made sense of how she knew that song.

"Lady Cassandra is something wrong? You look upset." asked Melee.

"I just had a disturbing thought is all." She replied with a sigh as she push those thoughts out her head. Why would she feel anything like that toward the human hating Elf Prince? She understood why she felt sadness for him, but that feeling of wholeness that was something she didn't get. _Oh boy..._

The sound of screaming shook cave asunder. Nuada was angry and frustrated and it just so happen he had someone to take it out on. The loss of his bestfriend, the fading of his people, loosing the crown pieces, and most importantly Cassandra Philips all crashed into his mind. The woman clouded his ever thought. He hated her and yet he wanted to throw her into his bed showing her being a warrior wasn't his only skills. Being both angry and sexually frustrated... was not a good combination for the poor selfish troll hence the reason for his screaming.

There was a thud as the troll took it's last breath and Nuada exit the cave with a sigh of relieve. Unfortunately... he was covered head to toe in blood. He frustration returned as he remembered who he left Cassandra with. Dryad pledge themselves to one tree to protect for the rest of their lives, but that could change with the Forest Goddess present. If the Dryad pledged herself to Cassandra and she accepted they would be as lovers, but he had yet to tell her that Forest Gods tend to have dozens of lovers if they wished. He wondered how many she would take...

"Lady Cassandra I see you are a very good person. Where you always this way? Even as a human?" she asked he voice change to a bit more sensual making Cassandra suddenly tense.

 _Why does everything suddenly seem... awkward?_ She asked herself not liking the sensual sound of the Dryad's voice. Cass cleared her throat, "I hope so," she replied.

The Dryad's fingers went up her arm in a intimate fashion, "You say so, so modestly, my lady."

"What are you-" she never had the chance to finish that sentience as Melee kissed her. _Fuck! Why does the weird shit always happens to me?!_ Her mind demanded as her stomach turned and she lost balance falling out the tree. She landed with a thud, "Ooow... my back... oh my head... crap," she said sitting up slowly to see Nuada approach as she rubbed the back of her head. "Nuada?" she called out in a pained voice.

"Are you alright girl?" he asked her in a cold voice.

"I think I broke a rib, but I think I'm going to be okay. I'll check in with Abe later to make sure," she said.

"Did the dryad do something to you?" he demanded.

"She kissed me. Why does weird things always happen to me? Can some else take a turn?" she asked in a joking voice.

"Did you kiss her back?" his voice suddenly dangerous.

"No, I fell out a tree is what I did do!" she growl. _Note to self; be more careful in trees when fifty feet in the air... I will break something otherwise._

"You should be more careful. Dryad try to seduce Forest Gods to become there lover." He informed her.

"Oh yeah? Well, that information would have been _sooo_ helpful like a minute ago. The surprise knocked me out a tree." She said sarcasm and anger spilling from her voice. "Wait _she's_ trying to seduce me?!"

"That is what I said, fool girl." he growled annoyed, angry, and... a bit jealous.

"I don't swing that way! I like men!" she said before she turned to the Dryad still in the tree, "And you! How dare you steal a kiss from me! I didn't give you permission! Rude much! I don't like girls! Plus I'm not interested in a lover. Just got cheated on by my now ex-boyfriend! I don't want it. Don't need it!"

Nuada's eyes widen. _She doesn't want a lover? But what about when I kissed her? Did she not enjoy it?_

Then she blushed, "Unless it's this guy..." Cassandra said pointing her thumb at him before she turned to him again shrugging, "Sorry... not my fault you're so hot. You're still an asshole, but you're a hot one. Now can we go before I embarrass myself any farther?"

What was with her and surprising him? For the third time this day she had surprised him and he loved it. This was a good surprise. He merely nodded as he took her wrist and roughly dragged her away.

Out of the underground fields and back into Troll Market, Cassandra felt as if she were about to loose her damn arm. Nuada hand gripped around her wrist to tightly and was being dragged behind him like she was a rag doll. "Ouch! Nuada! Stop!" She growled at him.

"Weak," he informed her still not letting go, in fact he squeezed harder and Cassandra was sure her wrist would bruise.

"No! For the last half hour you've been trying to pull my arm out of socket!" she yelled pissed off as she tried to rip her hand from his, but failing. "Why do you like pissing me off?! Am I some sort of plaything for you to tease?! Asalpoll (asshole)!"

Suddenly she was against the wall in an empty alley way her hands above her head being held up by only one of his strong hands the other on her throat. His body was pressed against her, even covered in blood he could make her heart pound like a drum in her ears, "You became mine the moment you took the crown pieces from me. You play with my life it is only fair I play with yours," he said and his lips inched closer to her own until they were a breath away, "Do you not agree, _Cassandra?_ "

She shivered as he said her name in a low sexy voice, _Must he say it like that?_ She was arouse and pissed the hell off at the same time. She glared at him, "You say it as if you are heartless! I know differently! I am not an object to be owned! I don't play with you life! Don't you see I'm not trying to control you I am to save your life?! I want what is best for everyone, especially you! Not just one people but for all of them and us!"

"Save?" he said letting the word roll down his tongue. It was an odd thing to think about to him. She wanted to save him and not end him like so many had tried. None ever offered to 'save' him. They offered death. She was so easy to read with her innocent way of thinking. Such a foolish creature to think all can live in peace as one. Ha! Oh how he wanted to rid of that sweet innocence to let her see the horrors of the world. To change her mind, but he was held back by that same innocence which seemed to twist his mind like never before. Why destroy a perfectly good flower when had done no harm to you and only beckon for the passerby to take a breath of it's fragrance?

"Yeah are we done here? Can you let me go now?" she asked clearly annoyed. "We have things to do and you need a bath."

He blinked as he looked down. He had forgotten that he was covered in troll blood. He released her, "Follow and do not fall behind," he told her.

"Yeah, yeah, just move that nice ass already." she told him and he looked at her funny as he lifted a brow, "What? You have a nice ass. Okay I said it. Now let's go!"

He led her to a dark cave just next to the Troll Marker. There he took his bath while Cassandra sat on his bed staring at the ceiling as if it become very interesting all of a sudden. She missed her phone. It had been destroyed when she become a Forest Goddess. She was dying to play Angry Birds the damn thing was so addictive. She wasn't half bad at either. Not three stars good, but two stars good.

She sighed. Yeah she was going to drop off by Verizon and get a new smart phone on her way back to the BRPD. Good thing she had her files backed up along with her contacts. She was going to tell her publishing company that she will only be able to do freelance for now on or quit, but she didn't want to give up her job. Frankly she loved taking photos even if it wasn't of nature or magical creatures, which she was planning to take a lot of since she was now able to see them if she wished. She wondered if they would allow her to take pictures of them. She hope so.

While she was lost in her thoughts Nuada exit the bath and dressed before exiting his bathroom into his room. Cassandra didn't seem to notice with all her musing she seemed lost in. So he packed his clothes. He wasn't allowed weapons in BRPD... like he needed one. He was the weapon all on his own and so was Cassandra. With just a snap of her finger she could kill an entire town of humans with ease or the entire Troll Market.

He knew BRPD would never trust her fully. They didn't fully trust the demon or Abe and they had worked together for years. Those people were nothing, but filthy humans after all. They would betray them at the first sign of danger. Human were stupid.

 _What of Cassandra human friends?_ He wondered. _They accepted her so quickly and the female... Tori is dating a fae. Are there exceptions to the humans?_ When Cassandra was human she tried to save a fae that was harming humans and her idol HellBoy. She wasn't mad of the God. She was mad at him Nuada. Cassandra knew what he did sent a God to it's death. To save his kind she become one with him and rid herself of her humanity. She was... selfless. Worrying over others instead of herself, also unhealthily.

He couldn't understand it. For a millennian he had hated humans yet this woman could stir something in he so fierce it was to the point of madness. What if she died? They thought felt horrible. He didn't want her death. He... wanted her with him. When did that happen? Why did he want her _with_ him? Oh if his father could only see him the old man would laugh with him fussing over a small ex-human Goddess. _Maddening._ That was what she was going to do to him. Drive him into insanity though he might be there already... just a bit at least.

Now they where on there way back to Cassandra's home after picking up her lock. She grinned evilly at the thought of Tori or Jeremy trying to break in again. She could already see there hair standing on end as they where shocked by the lock.

"Now you two go pack and met me at the BRPD!" she ordered her friends in a harsh, but playful tone.

"Yes, boss!" They said before leaving they started to leave out the door.

"Oh... brother..." she said as she shook her head and gave a short chuckle before she packed her clothes and well... her weapon collection. The last thing she went for was the picture on her mantle over the fake fire place. The picture had her, her mother, her father, brother, and someone who wasn't there before. "How odd," she muttered to herself. Her parents where kneeled down in the background with her little toddler brother in the front teething on a rubber toy while her four year old self and a elven child held each other as if they where sisters. "How did I see this before? Why show up now?"

"Woman what are you muttering about?" Nuada demanded.

Cassandra handed him the photograph, "She wasn't in the picture before and I can't remember her. It's so odd."

Nuada looked at the picture and sure enough it looked as if the happy human family had an adoptive elven child as a daughter with the was the mother, who looked a lot like Cassandra held the girls in a loving embrace. "Who was she?" she dumbfounded. _It might explain why I know that song..._

"This child is male actually," he informed her.

"Oh... my bad... that green dress make him look like a girl," she said being completely serious.

"It's a robe," he growled at her.

"Whatever... still..."

"It's a robe worn by the royal court. Perhaps one of them know of this boy." he told her.

"How do I speck with this 'royal court'? I want answers!" She told him. "If I find out someone has been screwing with my brain there will be hell to pay!"


	7. The Boy Forgotten

**Don't Own Hellboy just all OC characters! Please REVIEW!**

Chapter 7: The Boy Forgotten

Cassandra and Nuada paid a visit to the royal court and none seemed to know the boy in the photograph. Who was this boy? Something inside her very soul was screaming to find him before it was to late. She was scared to be honest, but no one would tell her who he was or at least give her a clue. _Damn royals!_

"Miss Goddess..." a young female courtier called in a whisper as she hid herself be hind a pillar from the other nobles.

Cassandra turned to her. She was a tiny thing like herself and was in a soft red robes that clung to her tiny body. Her eye where like Nuada's, but instead of gold her eyes where gray in color with hair the color of wheat that reach only her shoulders and half up in a tiny bun. "Wait here, please," she told Nuada softly before approaching the small lass.

"Why are you looking for the boy in the picture?" she asked her voice only a whisper.

"He's... a friend of my family and I afraid he might be in danger." Cassandra said trying not to lie. This girl might be trying to help to get the boy out of danger.

"He's my brother... my name is Elena Redmond. My brother name is Kaven. Look to your left... discreetly." She said and Cassandra did. There stood a man tall and muscular with long silver hair that reached his waist. Cassandra instantly hated the man for some unseen reason and next to him she saw a woman who was small like the girl next to Cass. "That is our father and mother. My brother and I take after our mother mostly. Father... lord Derrick isn't a good man. He... did things... horrible things to Kaven. Here take this... it'll take you to him. Help him... save him, before more happens to him. If I could I would of myself... but I don't have the power to do so. Make sure Prince Nuada learns of my father's crimes... please."

Cassandra took the paper from the girl and hid it away, "You have my word that I will save him."

 _Things have to be done in secret..._ Cassandra thought to herself as she turned away. She would have to tell Nuada she found nothing so Kaven's would think she could find anything and put the bastard at ease. _That would mean lying to Nuada... until we are alone._ She sighed. _I don't want to lie to him... but I have no choice._

She turned and returned to Nuada, "Let's go. There's nothing here. We have other's to meet up with anyway. We'll try again."

Nuada narrowed his eyes, _Why is she giving up so quickly?_ He wondered. _That is not very Cass like._ "Very well," he replied as she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the royal court until they where in a dark ally together. Then he watched as she looked around quickly checking to see if anyone was watching them. There was none.

"I got the information I needed," she told him as turned toward him.

"Then you lied to me," he told her.

"It was a ruse. I could let his father know I now where his son is. As I thought he was in danger. My friend's name is Kaven Redmond. His father is Lord Derrick Redmond. He's don't something to him. His sister didn't go into detail, but I've got a good idea of what happened to him. Here," she said handing the paper to him, "It an old warehouse that... well none savory people go. I have a bad feeling about this, Nuada. Please, help me save him."

Nuada merely nodded. He knew the address as well on the paper as well. He mentally sigh. _This does not bode well with me nor will it end well._

Cassandra went back to her apartment and geared up in dark green skin tight leather. Nuada's eyes widen as she strapped throwing knives to her thigh and two black Smith and Wesson Magnum 357 with six inch barrel to the other. Then she strapped a sword to her back next to an AK 47 with a tactical scope. Then she looked at him and gave a smirk, "No one fucks with my family." she informed him as she gave him a katana, "Here this in the best sword I have. If you want a gun I have an MP5 somewhere under my bed."

"This will do," he informed her as she watched her turn away from him. He cocked his head to the side as he received a very good view of her nice round ass. He watched as she threw a dark green tench coat over herself hiding the nice view from him. _What a pity..._

He quickly strapped the borrowed sword to his waist while she turned around to him, "Ready?" she asked.

"Very," he told her and she nodded as she headed toward the door, but the next thing she knew she was against his chest and he kissed her again. She felt her blood boil as he did so and she was melting against him, but she couldn't allow herself to fall into his hot sexy kisses as they tore right through her sanity at the moment so she pushed him away.

"What was that for? Not complaining, but why do you do that?" she said giving him a halfhearted glare.

"I wanted to," he told her as she neared closer.

"Well save it," she said rushing to the door then paused as she turned to him, "for later," and with that said Cassandra was out the door and half why to her bike by the time Nuada shook away his stupor and joined her. She was silently blushing as she threw her leg over her Harley Davidson Chopper with a wolf paint job and a forest behind it. "Get on." she told him and he did so with her putting a matching helmet on his head while she just put on a clear pair of shades to shield her eyes form the wind. She grabbed his hands and wrapped them around herself, "Hang on to me and when I move... move with me or you could fall off." she continued before she started the engine and took off with the roar of her motor.

It took twenty-four minutes for them to arrive at the near the docks where the warehouse was located. She parked and cut off the engine. Cassandra looked at the place and sighed heavily. Everything was either rusted down or worn in some fashion. She took off her glasses and placed them into her jacket pocket Nuada followed her lead by taking off the helmet. The two slowly made there way to the warehouse and as they approach they could hear gun shots, laughter, and woohooing. "Seem their something going on down toni-" she began to say before she froze when she heard...

"YEAH! So that freak what we do to whore Fae!"

Nuada saw her expression change for one of focus to one of rage as she stood and pulled out both her Magnums and kicked in the door. Without warning she shot the bastard that said that. "Fae are not your fucking playthings!" she said. "Anyone whose not out this fucking building in the next five seconds dies! You goddamn human bastards! 5, 4..."

"Shit I'm out!" she heard a few hookers said as they ran out the door with some other girls not far behind them.

"3... 2..."

"You shot Big Jon! You bitch I'll kill-" she heard a man yell and went for his gun.

"1..." she shot him in the face. "Kill who? Seem your face is off already." she gave as sadistic smirk before she and Nuada killed the rest that stayed as if they where nothing but flies. She placed her guns into the holders breathing heavily, "Kaven!" She called looking around for him. She yet to see him. "KAVEN! Where are you?!" she yelled. "Kav-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. "Oh my God!" she placed her hand over her mouth as tears fell from her eyes and she fell to her knees. She remembered. Everything.

" _Honey this is Kaven," Her mother told her as she showed her a boy covered in cuts and bruises. Her mother obviously had the blood washed away before letting her daughter see the child, but even then Cassandra could tell this weird looking boy was very hurt both physically and mentally. "He'll be staying with us for now on."_

" _Hello! I'm Cassandra... but everyone calls me Cass. Why is your skin so white and your ears and eye look strange?" she asked as she cocked her heard cutely at him, "Are you on elf?"_

 _The boy only nodded before looking at his tiny feet and blushed._

" _Really?! That is so cool! Can you be my little brother?" she asked._

 _His silver eyes widen and he looked to Cassandra's mother for approval. Her mother gave a kind smile and nodded. "O-okay,"_

" _Yay! Let's go play! Tortor and Jerjer are just outside! They are my bestest friend!" She told him._

Time seemed to past before her eyes as she stared blankly outward. Cassandra hadn't moved as she spotted the young fifteen year old looking boy strapped to chains and his back was slashed with whip marks. Nuada could see a spell that Cassandra must have been under that kept her from remembering the boy had been broken. He just know what to do. She looked to be in shock.

" _Big sister!" Kaven said as he hugged Cassandra in a bear hug causing the little girl to laugh._

" _Bro what?" she asked._

" _I love you!" he said in a cutest of voices._

 _Cassandra smiled, "I love you, too, little brother. I promise no one is ever going to hurt you as long as I'm around! That's my job as your big sister! So if anyone is ever mean to you... you come straight to me._

Her memories fast forward then a bit more...

 _Kaven screamed as his father dragged him out the house, "Sister help!" he called out._

" _Kaven!" Cassandra called as she ran up kicking his father's shinbone before she bit him. "Let him go!"_

 _Derrick screamed as Tori and Jeremy arrived and follow Cassandra's lead and bit him too. Jeremy was kicked away first. "Jeremy!" Tori called to Jeremy who who was knocked unconscious. Tori was the next as Derrick backhanded her. With all her might Cassandra bit as hard as she could and she tasted his blood in her mouth. She felt Derrick's hand around her ankle as he ripped her off taking a piece of his flesh with her and spit it in his face. "GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK, YOU BASTARD!" she yelled at him as she ran her nails against his face and then bit his collarbone. Cassandra was quite the scrapper as a child and she to cause pain to those who deserved it. He screamed again and Cassandra kicked him in the daddy bags with her free foot causing him to let go of the both._

 _By then her parents showed up and her father had a shotgun point at the Derrick's face. Her father should of killed him then, but he show mercy. He cursed them and vowed he would return and he did taking there memories of Kaven with him._

Cassandra suddenly stood, "Kaven..." she cried as vines ripped off the locks around her wrist and another gently placed him on the ground. Cassandra kneeled next to him and touched his cheek causing him to flinch away. "Kaven... it's me Cassandra... your sister."

Kaven's eyes widen under his ragged silver locks of hair. "Cass?"

She nodded as she sobbed, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry!"

Sudden Kaven's arms where around her holding her tightly against him... well as tight as he could. He looked like his sister and was so tiny and slim like a girl though he was a head taller then Cassandra now. "Sister... everything is alright. He took away your memories there was nothing you could do." he said then pulled away, "How did you find me? When did you become a fae?"

"Elena told me. As for being fae a Forest God made me what I am." she told him and smiled softly as the tears cleaned up. She helped him up. "Let's go home. In the morning I going kill to Derrick." she said in a cheerful voice.

She took both to the BPRD after grabbing her two duffel bags from the apartment. She didn't say a word until they arrived at the front gate with Tori and Jeremy wait for them. "Cass..." they began to greet until they saw Kaven. "KAVEN!" they yelled remembering him much faster then Cassandra did.

"Tori! Jeremy!" Kaven said as he rushed over to hold them both.

Cassandra smiled softly seeming the smile on Kaven's face. "He's the one that taught you that song?" Nuada asked as he held Cassandra against his chest.

"Yes, he was." she said as the front gate opened and the some group entered the grounds.

Things pasted quickly after that Kaven and Jeremy decided to buck together until they could have his own room prepared. Cassandra placed her pajamas in the bathroom and she was suddenly dragged out finding herself against a wall with her hands up above her head and a knee between her legs pining her there. She looked up to golden eyes as gulped. He was shirtless and he was so sexy with his body so close to her own.

Her heart began to pound in her ears as he said, "You did tell me to save it for later." he told in a husk voice. This was her fault! She had been teasing him with that body of her's all day and now it was payback time. He kissed her roughly as his mouth fought her's for dominance... this time she kissed him back. His tongue licked against her lips demanding her to let him enter. She gasped for air as he took the opportunity to take advantage of her sweet little mouth. Her tongue danced with his and she felt like she was melting. Suddenly something was poking her and she smirked against his lips as he suddenly found himself on the floor with a beautiful little Forest Goddess straddling him.

She smirked wanting him to tease him a bit more as she buckled her hips against his shaft rubbing her core against him. Nuada gasped and she gave him a knowing grin as she pinned him to the floor summoning vines to keep his wrist to keep him in place. "You're been a tease all day." she told him as she nibbled his earlobe and he moaned. "My turn..." she whispered in his ear as she stood and began to take off her shirt slowly.

Nuada's eyes widen as the shirt feel on the floor. She had such beautiful skin. No scars, nothing that ruined her delicate skin. He so wanted to give her body his full attention, but he couldn't move! She had tied him up on the floor and she was giving him a strip tease.

 _Thank God I wore panties today,_ she thought evilly to herself doing her best not to smirk as she slip her finger seductively down her body past her black lace bra to the rim of jean. "Want them off?" she asked softly as she looked at his face though from the corner of her eyes she saw that he had a painful looking hard on. She went to the button on her jeans and unbutton them. Then sliding down the zipper she smiled.

Nuada's heart was pounding in his ears. Was this really happening? Was she really stripping for him? His mouth watered. He was dying for a taste of her. She was so beautiful and so sexy.

"You wish!" she laughed slamming the bathroom door behind her.

She was such a bitch! "Fuck!" he cursed under his breath. "Untie me, wench!"

"Don't think so!" she called through the door as she turned on the shower still laughing his face was priceless. _I'm going to burn in hell for that one! Worth it!_

I'm going to kill her! I swear I will! "I demand you release me! Now!" he yelled and all he got back... was her laughter.


	8. Revenge is Sweet Indeed

**I Don't own HellBoy just all Oc characters. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 8: Revenge is Sweet Indeed

It was the next morning and Nuada was still pissed the hell off. He was death glaring at everyone and wanted more than anything to kill something... anything. _I spent a hour tied to the floor while she was in the shower doing God knows what! A WHOLE HOUR! Damn her! DAMMIT!_

"Yo, Cass. What did you do to prince asshole?" Liz asked in a whisper.

"Two words... Sexual Frustration," Cassandra said with a smirk.

"And your not feeling that 'frustration'? HellBoy told me you were frustrated enough you screamed into a pillow yesterday." Liz said before she took a sip of tea.

Cassandra gave a curt chuckle, "Oh I took care of that in the shower last night after giving Nuada a strip tease as punishment for being so darn sexy. I left him tied to the floor while I had fun in the shower without him."

Liz spit out her tea laughing her ass off. "Your so bad!" she laughed patting her back.

"Hun, I was born bad to the bone," Cassandra said and the two laughed there asses off.

"Brother... what's wrong?" Nuala asked as she touched his arm.

He's glare softened, "Sister... I'm just..."

"Frustrated. I can feel that. Why are you frustrated?" she asked concerned.

"HER!" he growled. "She frustrates me so much and she looks completely unaffected! Why? Am I not attractive enough? Am I not good enough for some ex-human wench?"

"Perhaps you should be asking her that?" Nuala suggested. "Or you could as her friends?"

"I will not stoop so low as to ask her human friends of this!" he growled.

"What of asking her?" Nuala inquired softly.

"Have you ever had a conversation with her as myself? She talks with sarcasm with every word with me unless it's something important. The wench drives me crazy!" He told her.

"Then have a serious conversation with her," HellBoy said as he lite a cigar. "The girl is a mischievous thing, but when it comes down to it she's got a big heart. If you care about her at all. The only right thing to do is to ask if she feels the same. Simple and easy."

"It is not that simple." Nuada disagreed. "She is a Forest Goddess. They tend to have many lovers. I will not be some lay that has to share her like I'm her whore."

"Oh, well let me tell you something about Cass. The girl is a one guy kind of girl. Cheating is something she hates. Don't believe me? Check a YouTube video called 'Jason Jackson Jumps The Gun'." Said Tori as she took sip of coffee. "'If you two get together she will expect you to be as faithful to her as she would to you."

"Did I ask you human?" Nuada asked.

"Wow you really are an asshole. Did the big bad wolfie get off the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Tori asked grinning. She already knew Cassandra liked Nuada, but Cass was having to much fun messing with him, you know, like a kitty likes playing with it's food before it eats it. "I am one of the few that know her quite a bit. You could ask Kaven, but he hasn't really caught up with her yet. Though she is still as much as the little scrapper I knew then as she is now."

"Scrapper?" Nuala asked cocking a brow.

"Yep!" Both HellBoy and Tori said in agreement.

"She broke a glass bottle to fight a Vodnik with it when she was merely seven. I admit she did good bit of damage to it before I got there," HellBoy said.

"That's nothing compared to when Kaven's father tried to take him from her the first time around when she was five. She bit off skin from his leg and spit it in his face before clawing his face, biting his collarbone, and kicking him in the sweets." Tori said causing HellBoy to flinch.

"If she could do all that at age five I'm scared to know what she could do now," HellBoy said.

"Oh yeah she isn't one to cross," she said nodding. "Make sure not to. She'll make your life a living hell."

"My life is already a living hell," Nuada said under his breath.

Cassandra walled down the hall with her now only brother Kaven. She wrapped a both possessive and protective arm around his slender shoulders as they walked. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to find you." Cassandra said. "If Elena hadn't gave me that piece of paper with your location I might of never found you."

"You mean you were looking for me even though you didn't remember me?" he asked.

"Of course. There was a glamor on one of the pictures with you on it... once I became a Forest Goddess I could see past it. Something within me was afraid for you... like both my heart and soul remembered you. Your father may have taken those memories of you from me, but he could take away my love for my little brother." Cassandra said as she gave a smile and handed him the picture of their family. "No matter what happens. I will love and I will protect my family. You, Tori, Jeremy, HellBoy, and the rest of our team are all I have left of a family. I'm not loosing anyone else now that I'm a Forest Goddess."

"What are you going to do to Lord Derrick?" he asked nervously.

"Simple... I'm going to kill him." She smiled darkly then. "I won't allow he to live after what he did. Our papa showed him mercy once and it was a mistake. I will not make the same mistake. He's head is mine."

The two entered the Library to find Tori, Jeremy, Nuala, Abe, and death glaring Nuada. Nuada stood against the wall his foot propped up on the wall and his arms crossed while the others were chatting and giggling here and there.

"How about you join them while I have a little chat with Nuada," Cassandra told Kaven.

He merely nodded before going to set next to Jeremy. Cass watched as Jeremy smiled at him and an arm wrapped around Kaven's shoulder. _They make a cute couple,_ Cass thought wanted to give an evil smirk but held back. She couldn't let anyone know she was up to no good again.

"Well you never change," Cass said as she approached Nuada. "Still grumpy as ever."

"I would advise you leave me be," He told her in warning.

"Still swore over me tying you on the floor are we?" she said and sighed. "Did really think I would of slept with you the first day we met... only mere hours after I broke up with my boyfriend? I'm not that kind of girl and for God's sake we aren't even dating! You haven't asked me once if I liked you or that I would go out with you! I am not some whore to be thrown around by you men!"

"You could of fool me last night," Nuada said coldly.

She smacked him as she could for that and everyone turned toward them, "You are such an ass! Why the fuck do I even like you?!" she yelled tears in her eyes.

Okay that smack hurt like shit, but her words shocked him worse than her slapping him. She did like him. He looked up a her to find her near tears. He was pissed off for last night, but... he couldn't bring himself to be angry with her when she was close to tears. He wanted to hurt her feelings... to cause her pain before, but he didn't feel better. He felt... lower than dirt.

Suddenly she was in his arms in a tight embrace. "I apologize," he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widen, _Did her just apologize?_ She thought as she held him in return. His chest was so warm as she snuggled her body against him as she cried. Cass wasn't one to cry often, but he affected her more than anyone every did. He didn't even know how much control he had over her and she wasn't planning for him to find out either. "I'm sorry too..." she whispered and she held him tighter.

"God no tears! No mushy stuff! Get a room!" Tori yelled out before she laughed.

Nuada heard Cassandra growl against him before she turned around, "Shut up Tori! I'll call and tell Aiken you're being a total bitch again!"

"NOOOOO! Don't you dare! Last time you told him that he had me tied to the bed and blind folded for two straight days with his pleasure punishment! Incubus have so much endurance I thought I would of died! Wait... on second thought do tell," she said as she gave a dreamy perverted smile.

"Oh God! Never mind with your perverted antics," Cassandra said as she shivered at their weirdness. Aiken like punishing Tori with an insane about of pleasure. _HOW is THAT a PUNISHMENT?!_

Cassandra blushed as she grabbed Nuada's hand before having him follow her out the room. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Our room to get ready to leave then you and I have three things to do outside of this place. The first is taking care of loose ends. The second is to get you, Kaven, and myself cell phones. The last is a surprise." was all she said on the matter as they enter the room. She quickly took the leather outfit from last night and rushed into the bathroom with door locked to change in peace.

The two left in a hurry on Cassandra's bike. Nuada would never say it aloud but he loved her motorcycle. It was really fast and he felt as he he was flying. He felt free as the wind whooshed past them at sixty miles an hour. From the corner of his eye he could see Cassandra smiling widely. She seemed to enjoy the ride too.

"Where going to the troll market?" he asked notice the direction she was going.

"To more pacific we're going to the royal council room to see Lord Derrick!" she called over the wind. "Whatever happens between me and him. NO ONE interferes!"

"You plan to punish him?" he guessed. It was quiet obvious.

"Yes! He hurt someone who was not only close to me, but also what was under MY protection! Such a disrespect to my honor and harm done to my family with be paid for... in flesh and blood!" She informed him her voice filled with anger before they slowed to a stop. "We I dish-out punishment I don't general take others with me. This could be quite the blood bath. You don't have a weak stomach, do you?"

"No," he snorted as if she just insulted him. "I've been in countless wars, goddess. I've seen all the horrors this world has to offer."

She nodded as they dismounted her bike and took picked up her tin bat to be immediately bowed to be the guards, "Prince Nuada, Lady Goddess welcome back to the Troll Market." they said in practiced unison.

"Thank you, that is most welcoming," Cassandra said as she bowed her head back making the elf guards blush. No noble or Forest God showed any respect to a lowly guards.

"May we escort her holiness through they market. I am Jacks and this is Martin" the guard on her left suggested to her.

"My name is Cassandra if didn't know already. I'm visiting the Royal Council today. One of the royals desecrated something I value most and has poison my honor. Such disrespect must be punished with vengeance and above all justice." She told them.

Both guards where shocked. What dumbass disrespected a Forest Goddess? They were angry in her stead as they followed her into the Troll Market with their Prince Nuada. "Allow us to follow, Ladyship. Such a crime is inexcusable and will not be tolerable to any elf. We will like to assist." Jacks said. He was a young elf and tall with toned structure. His eyes were blue ans his hair was a very soft brown. He was handsome but not where near Nuada handsome.

"Granted," She told them.

"What has this foul creature done, my lady? If it is not bold to ask, of course." Martin asked curiously. He had red eyes with dark silver hair like aged silver and was slimmer with a body meant for speed rather than strength like more of a rouge type where the other was a warrior type.

"You must say nothing if I tell you." she told them and both nodded. "He violated my baby brother."

Their eyes widen in utter shock. You could feel the anger seething off the guards. She like these two. They saw the vileness of Derrick actions and she looked forward to seeing these two around for they seemed to tap into emotions and feel what she felt. "Would the two of you hold down this vile decorator while I punish him for his crimes?" she asked.

"My lady we would rip out his intestines and choke him with them if that was your so desire." Jacks said.

"Agreed," Martin said. "Should I have the torture chamber in the castle repair, prince Nuada?"

"That I will leave up to the Goddess," Nuada said finding it weird that others just flocked to her side like she was a magnet and they seemed to be in her same mind set. He wanted to killed the raping defiling bastard too. What lord Derrick did was beyond murder. His crimes was so vile. Nuada saw the boy before Cassandra did. He looked so broken and even now he did when Nuada looked at him. Kaven would seek comfort from Cass, Tori, or Jeremy when he was frightened. He was like a scared child and Nuada pitied him, but above all he was angry in his place. He thought only humans could be so vile... he knew now he was dead wrong.

"No," she said immediately. "He will be made an example of. I will never tolerate his type of perversions of any sort. Violating innocence is a crime greater than murder." she said her voice filled with malice as she spoke heatedly of Lord Derrick.

It didn't take long to the Royal Counsel Chambers. "Lord Derrick," she called her voice ominously calm.

He didn't seem to feel the fear he should as he stood proudly before her. "My lady Goddess Cassandra, how pleased I am to look upon your beauty. If I were unmarried I would take the honor in courting such a divine creature such as yourself, my dear." Derrick said as he took her hand in his and placed a single kiss upon her knuckle of her ring finger.

She allowed his touch as she looked at him as if she was moved by such empty words. _Blah! So disgusting! I need bleach! Someone get me some bleach! Please!_ She gave a false but elegant smile, "Such flattering praise form such I high official such as yourself. I am quite pleased by such complements."

"You are worthy of such words my lady," he smiled pridefully that he could flatter even a Goddess. "Now what can I do for you my lady?"

"I hear you are the one to go to for advice in... justified matters. Is this true?" she asked grinning evilly on the inside. _Ohhhh... this will be good... hehehehehe..._

"Yes my lady," he said tracing his thumb in a small intimate manner on her hand. "What is it you wish to speak of?"

She gave a sad sigh and looked at him with her eyes large like a begging puppy, "My lord," she said her voice begging, but still held an elegance to it and She saw lust suddenly in his eyes causing her to hold by the vile suddenly wanting to erupted for her mouth.

Jealousy and fuming with anger. Ho _w dare this bastard touch what was mine?! Wait... did I really just have that thought? Could I really... like her that way?! Nevermind! Get your damn hands off her!_ Suddenly he felt a vine wrap around his hand and gently rub against his palm. His eyes narrowed on the soft green vine. She's... comforting me? His hand gave a gentle squeeze and was quite grateful for it, but more than anything he was curious of what she planned.

She steeled her nerves before before continuing on, "A family member under my protection has been... violated in highest degree by vermin I shall not name, but he is of high power. This person has desecrated what I value most and my honor. How should such a... vile creature be dealt with?"

"If I were you?" He asked to receive a nod, "Hm... it would be best to make an example of him. If other's knew that you had had family hurt while under your protection other's will try to do the same so they may take... advantage of you. You have to give them a reason to fear you so they would never do so again."

"How would you make an example of him?" she asked.

"I'd string him up for all to see and tell them 'This is what happens to those who hurt what is mine!' After which well torture him until death, my lady." he said.

"I'm so glad you said that lord Derrick..." she said suddenly grinning rather evilly and Derrick felt something wrap around his wrist and ankles. He was suddenly ripped away into the air. "since the one who crossed me... is you."

His eyes widen, "But my lady this is the first time we've met! How is it I'm the one who crossed you?"

"It is not the first time we've met." She said as she pulled a picture from her pocket that held her and her family when she was still small. The one of many she found of her brother Kaven, but this one also held Tori and Jeremy. She lowered him so she could show him the picture, "I'm sure you'll remember the children in the photo. I'm the blond one."

He looked seeing the small group of children he recognized right away. She was the girl who left the horrible scars on her his perfect body. "You're the bitch, who's family took in that whore of a son of mine. The one I sent the Vodnik to kill for me. I'm surprised you lived... so unfortunate your parents and brother didn't."

Her eyes widen in shock. _It was him?! He had my family killed?!_ "You will know horrors that no one has ever seen filthy bastard!" she said coldly as she felt her hands grabbed by his wife.

"Please spare him, Lady Goddess!" she cried out to her.

"No," she said her eyes held no mercy in them. "How can you call yourself a mother when you let such horrible things happen to your own son? Your are to blame as well, but it is your daughter Elena decide your fate. It is the only boon I will grant. What say you on your mother's behave?"

"Don't hurt her. She's not to blame he hurt her too... her mind is warped." Elena told her as she approached and grabbed her mother pulling her away and the woman sobbed as Elena held her tightly. "Show no mercy to father, Lady Goddess."

"It's Cassandra to you, Elena." She said before returning to the task at hand. "You are guilty of abusing your family and murdering my mother, father, and little brother, but your worst crime was what you did to my little brother Kaven! My other family members deaths where swift, but Kaven you raped and tortured for years! You will not die... but you'll wish you were. You'll begging me for it like the dog you are!"

"Cassandra," Nuada said as he stood next to her was whipped away one her tears. She was to enthralled in her anger that she hadn't realized she'd been crying. She turning to him her eyes haunting with pain. "Let me deal with this. You don't need blood on your hands." he gently stroked her cheek as he spoke and then he whispered, "I have enough on mine for the both of us."

Cassandra looked into those golden eyes that were warm toward her for the first time that she could recall. She meekly nodded as she forced herself not to embrace him. Cassandra didn't want to seem weak to anyone, "Take the family out of here... they don't need to see this. The other's stay." She told the guards that followed her in. The two nodded before escorting them out.

"Bring my tools from the torture chamber," Nuada ordered another guard who bowed before he rushed out the room. "You other guards make sure no one leaves this place."

"Yes, Prince Nuada!" they said in unison.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a sudden scream came from Derrick.

"Why is he screaming?" He asked Cassandra.

"It's the acid in the vines I used. It will eat away until all his skin is gone then it will work into the muscles. It releases an adrenaline if he gets to close to death," She said her voice was nothing but a whisper. "After his spirit is broken I will be the one to kill him. I have to be the one to do it. I will be seen as weak if you do it for me. So let us do so together."

For hours Derrick screamed and begged for death. Several nobles could not hold there vile as they hurled at the sight and smell of burning flesh.

The last thing she did was to take his manhood by cutting it off and let him give a pitiful whimpering and sobs as he bleed to death. Revenge could be sweet after all, but this was just... pathetic.


	9. Well That Was Unexpected

**Wow two new chapters in one night sweet :D Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Chapter 9: Well... I Wasn't Expecting That

The two left soon after to change out of there bloody clothes. To Nuada's distress she had him wear human clothes. He now wore a dark red hoodie, a white V neck t-shirt, and black jeans, but he was able to persuade her just enough to wear his own shoes. He walked out the bathroom of her apartment to find her already changed and was sitting on the couch next to a white backpack.

She sported a white mid thigh flaring skirt, a green wool like button down hooded sweater that was left open and the hood was down, her shirt was a few shade lighter in it's greenish color, and she wore gladiator styled green over knee heels. Cassandra's hair was fluffy in curls in a half up, half down style. Her makeup took away some of the slight green tent of her face and neck bringing back her original pale skin, but other than that she had no other make up on. She looked up at him and smiled. "Ready to go?" she asked slightly blushing.

"Mind explain why I'm in these infernal human clothes?!" he demanded with a death glare.

"Well you can't exactly go around in your normal attire yet. You'll draw to much attention from the humans. I have things to do and I want you to go with me." She said. "I admit you look really sexy in those human clothes though I personally like your royal robes better."

He found himself smirking as she blush bright red, "Do you now?"

"Oh shut up and lets go before I embarrass myself any farther!" she said as she stood and threw on her backpack.

"Were are we going?" he asked as they exit her apartment locking it behind them and he pulled up his hood to hide his pale skin, ears, and eyes.

"A Version store," she answered heading toward the elevator.

They reached the Version store not long after with there hoods up to hide their abnormal features. Cassandra took his hand and had him follow close behind her as she looked at the phones. She was always a Android user to be honest she found them easier to use over an Apple phone and need a phone upgrade any way. She explained to the worker her phone was destroyed during a 'freak accident' and she needed a new phone and she wanted to add two other phones to her count for Nuada and Kaven.

Once the worker helped her set them up and she picked protector cases for them she handed a red phone to Nuada. "This is your present. The blue on is for my brother. I already programmed our numbers into the phone for you."

"I never use one of these... things before." he said a bit curious. _She said present? Is this for real?_

"Don't worry I'll teach you... and I'm sure I'll be teach Kaven how to use one too."

"Fine, wench. I'll keep this." He said slipping the phone into his jacket pocket. It was so weird for him. Being here like any other human buying a phone of all things. He found himself... wondering what if this was what this might be like to fit in with the humans and if this would ever happen in the future. _Unlikely..._

...

"What is _THIS_?!" Nuada demanded.

"It's call a date, Nuada," she replied with a smirk as she lead him by the hand into a restaurant.

"Welcome, my name is Sophie. How many for to night?" asked a young twenty-five year old hostess with tan skin and long red ringlet hair.

"Two in a booth, somewhere we can be alone," Cassandra said with a grin.

"Oh Miss Cassandra! I hardly recognized you! Would you like your normal seats?" the hostess said happily.

"I would like that," she replied casually.

"Did you hear what happened to you boyfriend Jason lately? It's all over YouTube." the hostess said as she lead them to the table.

"Ex-boyfriend," Cass correct, "what exactly happened?"

"Oh I'm sorry about that. He was total hot! Anyway someone sneaked into his house and videoed him with some girl doing the dirty. That wasn't you was it?" she asked concerned.

"Heavens no, I was the one with the camera," She laughed to receive a wide eyed look from the hostess. "Oh chill, he was an ass and he cheated one me with that tramp of his. I simply recorded the evidence and in an act of revenge put it all over the internet. Now everyone know he had a too quick shooter." Cassandra grinned devilishly at that.

The hostess laugh, "Remind me to never get on _your_ bad side! Now here's your table girl. I'll have the menus brought to you pronto."

"Thanks chicka and say hey to those kids of your for me." Cassandra told her as she left.

"Who is Jason?" Nuada asked curiously.

"He's name is Jason Jackson. He's a model for Men's Magazine or at least he was for all I know." she told him passively not really caring anymore for she had her eyes on a far better prize. "He's old news and if I never saw him again it would be too soon."

"You slept with him?" he asked coldly.

"Nope, I was going to that night, but when I found him with someone else I had a very different idea. Hope it was worth his career." She said not really wanting to talk about this subject as a waiter brought them their menus.

"Can I get you anything before you decide?" asked the young waiter.

"Do you like wine, Nuada?" asked Cassandra.

"Red wine, yes," he told her.

"Then will have the 1990 Antinori Tignanello," she told the waiter.

"Right away ma'am," he said before going away.

"You know your wine," he said approvingly.

"Nah, I just have good taste buds. So what is it you like doing when your not trying to save to fae world?" Cassandra asked.

"Are you trying to engage in small talk?" he asked.

"Yep," she said, "we barely now each other after all and that is what a date is for. We already know we're... attracted to one another, but we haven't gotten to know each other. I don't even know your favorite color."

"It's red," he told her deciding to indulge her, "and when I didn't have to do what I do now. I trained or played music."

"Really? What instruments did you play?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"I played the lute and sing," he informed her.

"You really are more than some warrior prince then. I'll have to hear your voice one of these days," she said giggling.

"What of you?" he asked.

"My favorite color is green obviously, because it's the color of leaves and many different plants. I was always fascinated by nature and I'm a bit of a warrior myself. I prefer long range, but I and work melee well enough. I have a hidden cabin out side the city near the forest in the north. I could loose myself there for years if I wanted to." she told him. It was a little weird having a normal conversation with him, but she was enjoying it. She liked his company when he wasn't being a total ass.

"So could I, if there wasn't this blasted war to fight." he told her.

"Agreed, but tonight let's not think of such things. Tonight just about the two of us and relaxing, enjoying a nice meal together." Cassandra told his with a smile across her face.

"As you wish," he agreed after all even he needed a break from everything.

The two wined and dined like a normal couple would, but they were far from normal. One being a Forest Goddess who like interrupting the prince's plans of world domination that could lead to nothing but death and the destruction of the world and it's people both Fae and human alike. The other was a prince who thought he was doing the right thing to save his people, but he was beginning to doubt he was taking the right course of action with the once human woman showing him that kindness and compassion also existed in the heart of the human race. Then there was the growing affection for her that dwelled to his very core for this girl that he denied to ever himself. It was all very unexpected.

"Oh shit..." Cassandra suddenly suddenly said that caused Nuada too look upon her shocked face.

"What is it woman?" Nuada asked as he followed her line of sight. Then he spotted a tall, dark, and handsome man who was wearing a very expensive suit with a red head woman on his arm. The man had black hair and eyes. His skin was tan and he was obviously one of those men who liked to play around with women.

"It's him Jason Jackson my ex," She told him suddenly pissed and the somewhat comfortable air that was there before was now gone poofing away into thin air. "What the hell is he doing here... at my favorite restaurant of all places?! He is such an ass!"

"Calm yourself. It would be better to listen in and hear for ourselves," he informed her.

"Yeah your right," Cassandra agreed as the two went quiet and strained their elven shaped ears to listen to the conversation.


	10. The Man Who Hath Wronged A God

**No I don't own Hellboy! Never the less enjoy! Please REVIEW!**

Chapter 10: The Man Hath Wronged a God

Jason Jackson strolled into the restaurant a smirk on his handsome lips with his hand on the lower waist of a red headed woman. He knew this was Cassandra's favorite restaurant and he was the sort of person that had a silver spoon in his mouth since the moment he was born. He was blessed with both riches, looks, and a rocking body. Jason was use to getting everything he ever wanted and never being denied anything.

He was arrogant and selfish with two girlfriends. One was a talented and well known photographer. The other satisfied his more _sensual_ desires. Cassandra had not called or texted him in days. Not that he wasn't worried mind you. Cassandra had a weakness for his looks and his British accent. In fact how they met was during a nude photo shoot. The woman was practically drooling over his naked body. That was only six months ago. He thought she was an simpleton target that was an easy lay.

Cassandra surprised him however. She was a cunning woman and she was mischievous. He remembered the two of them pulling pranks on the other staff members for kicks. She knew how to have a good time without causing to much harm and the staff members quickly learned not to get on her bad side. He never met a woman like her before, but she would never give herself to him. It was the reason he had this second woman in the first place. Cassandra refused to share her bed with the man, but she'd tease him to the point he thought he'd go insane.

Actually Jason had never cheated before to be honest, but after all his peers stories of how they where both married and had a mistress on the side... kinda sounded so... easy. So one night he was so wasted her black out and when he came to this red headed women named Becky was laying naked next to him. At first he felt guilty for betraying Cassandra, but that ended once the woman woke up ducked under the covers and gave him a good morning surprise. He felt relief and good... really good.

This was the second month that Jason was with Becky _and_ Cassandra. He became more relaxed about it and perhaps to relaxed after that video on YouTube and several porno sites. It didn't ruin his career and in fact it helped in some ways like getting his name out there and hell even increasing his fan base.

Soon after the couple was taken to a table not to far from Cassandra's favorite seats that two people where sitting at this very moment. They wore casual clothes to such a fine restaurant and their hoods were up. _Must be some hipster so of rich folks,_ he thought to himself paying it no mind. "This place is so dope," Becky said with her Boston accent. "Is it some anniversary or something?"

Jason laugh his tone displayed that of this arrogance rather than amusement, "Sure babe what every you want. We have been seeing each other for two months now."

"Oh, boo you so sweet," the girl replied.

….

"We're you seriously into a guy like HIM?" Nuada demanded.

"Four word's Nuada; He. Looks. Good. Naked." Cassandra replied. "Otherwise I would of never gone out with him. I know that's a bit shallow, but I wanted fun more than anything."

"Did you sleep with him or are you lacking such intelligence to be able to know dumbass from a smartass?" Nuada asked.

Cassandra laughed at that, "No I never did. I was going to on our sixth month anniversary, but he was doing someone else that day when I came over to his place. He was fun Nuada. He went along with my pranks. I thought he was different then what he acted as, but I was wrong."

"You were blind to his human nature the moment you began courting," Nuada stated and for once her was absolutely correct.

"Apparently, but am I blind to yours as well or am I able to accept you as you are?" she questioned him.

"Perhaps a bit of both," he said as her hand touched his own. Nuada sighed before he asked, "Why must I be so attracted to you?"

"I've been wondering the same thing about you," Cassandra informed him smiling as she did so with a bit of blush to her cheeks.

Nuada smirked back at her wanting to kiss those lush lips of hers, but then this Jason Jackson hand to walk over here...

"Cassandra? Is that you?" His voice said sounding a bit unnerved.

"Well... shit..." Cassandra said a bit annoyed by the man's sudden appearance. "Yeah, something you want? I'm sure your slut over there could help you."

"Are you cheating on me? How long have you been with this pale douche bag?" Jason demanded.

"Like you have room to talk you've been cheating on me for two months! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Cassandra yelled standing and slamming her hands against the table. Then she thought of what she was saying for a moment, "You know what? Screw that! I don't want to know because whatever this was between us is fucking over!"

Suddenly there was a loud smack across her face, "It's your fault for not giving it up when you should of!"

Nuada was standing up to kill this pathetic human when he saw her hand signaled stop at him. Cassandra laughed. "Was that suppose to hurt and why should I? You proved yourself unfaithful and stupid." she asked as she pulled down her hood and grinned darkly at him with a busted lip. "Nuada might be right about some humans being hollow and proud creatures. Your hollow and you are proud."

"What the fuck are you?!" Jason demand as several root like vines wrapped around his frame.

"What you don't like my make over? I'd say it's rather flattering and must know... I became a Goddess and you have wrong me like a fool." She told him as the other customers watch in fear or awe. "I should kill you for putting your filthy hands on me, but instead..." she paused for effect as a number of large ants appeared on the vines, "I'll just let you get stung by these bullet ants a few times. They are also known as They do say these ants stings are the strongest from all their kin. So let's see if that is true. Enjoy biting him boys."

 _CRUNCH!_ "AHHHHHHH!"

"What do you say we get out of here?" she asked Nuada smiling as if the cheating scumbag was never there.

Nuada didn't say a word as he stood from his chair and lead her to the host so she could pay for their meal. Then the two left walking down the street as if it was a normal day to her bike. "Let's call it a night and go get some sleep. I'm so tired." she informed him.

….

After a nice hot shower Cassandra crawled right under the covers. Nuada was already in the bed reading a book on elvish history. He thought at first that she was not over the human male, but her actions toward the male screamed hatred. It was true he was quite infatuated with Goddess. She cared deeply for others, but to cross her meant certain doom and she liked to tease and prank.

A question burned in his mind of this woman. He wanted to ask it of her for quite a while, "Why didn't you just destroy the crown?" he asked after a moment.

"Is that not obvious?" Cassandra asked as she hugged her pillow fondly.

"No it's not," he informed her, "and don't answer a question with a question and tell me why."

"Geez so demanding. Fine! I don't want the fae to be defenseless against the humans. Weather I like it or not humans fear what they don't understand. There could be war and humans are more technologically advanced. Even with all the magic the fae possess... they would be annihilated. I can't let that happen. So the Golden army must exist and be functional in such a situation if it ever accrued. It would be the only way to protect the fae from extinction. As a forest Goddess it is my job to protect all living things... and in some ways... decide what lives and what dies. It's a burden I must bare." Cassandra told him her voice sad. "I'm still holding on to the thought of a peaceful existence. I am trying to figure out a way... for the fae to rebuild. I think we should start by creating some sort of treaty with the humans, but I'm don't know the number of fae exist. So I don't know where to place our people. I want to it to be in your homeland of Ireland, but if there are to many of use I don't think it would be wise to stick us all on some island. I don't know so I'll be busy with research in the morning and likely the afternoon. Happy? Did I explain well enough for you?"

"Indeed you have," he replied as he place the book on the nightstand and turned off the lamp. "Good night, girl."

"Night and it's Cassandra," she corrected.

"Hn,"

….

It was begin of the morning and Nuada hadn't had a lick of of sleep. Cassandra had rolled on top of him with a death grip around his waist and her leg rubbing against his crotch. _I hate you..._ Nuada thought to himself as he took his gaze from the ceiling to look upon her. Her face was tucked on his chest so he couldn't see her face. Lucky for her for she was smirking evilly. Even asleep she could make him suffer and that was both bad and good thing. Boy did she have this man around her finger.


	11. Nuada's Past and The Crown

**No I don't own HellBoy. Just any Oc characters and plots that don't belong to the movies or comics! Please review and of course Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Nuada's Past And The Crown

Cassandra was the first to wake. She looked up at the sleeping prince and smiled. She hadn't slept this good in ages. His body was so warm and surprisingly so comfortable even with the scars, muscles, and slightly rough large hands he received from training. He was fun to torture and his reaction where adorable. Yep she thought he was adorable alright. She might be a bit nuts for thinking that, but that was the way her thoughts went on the subject. Cassandra would have to be careful when she showed her attention to Nuada. She knew her friends and family would keep it quiet, but Manning or Johann... God forbid the headache. Those two would try to get something done about it, but he was her's dammit.

She rolled away with an annoyed sigh. _Does everything had to be so freaking complicated?!_ Her mind yelled as she dressed and then brushed her teeth before leaving to do research, but stopped half way when she spotted the book Hellboy was reading. "Nice... thanks Red." she whispered as she took the book and left for the library the book tucked under her arm humming her way down the hall. She didn't need to watch him all the time. After all only she could find those two crown pieces and they weren't in that room... well at least not at the moment.

Cassandra was the only one in the room luckily enough. She placed the throw pillows on the love seat so she could lean against the arm chair more comfortably. Their was a sudden tightness in her chest as she leaned forward to place the pillows on the couch. Pain followed like something was crushing her insides. "Damn..." she whispered to herself. "I need to find a better place to put that..."

She quickly sat down and the pain slowly eased as she become comfortable. "Now... lets see what all the fuss is about." Cassandra said softly that HellBoy had graciously marked for her.

She opened the book and began to read something she wished she hadn't...

 _Many years before the war began and the Golden Army was forged, Prince Nuada loved another of the name Ailis (Irish form of Alice), a woman as fair as moonlight and as beautiful as the stars in the sky. She was said to be a gentle being and know to be kind to all beings that crossed her path. She was a woman impossible not to love and the young experienced prince fell for her more than any other at first sight alone._

"How very foolish," Cassandra whispered to herself a bit bitter. "Love doesn't happen at first sight and that only happens in fairytales."

 _She however was not a Fae, but human instead. There had been no rarer beauty in the land with hair the color of golden wheat, eyes as blue as a clear summer sky, and her scent of honey sickles smoothed the soul. Ailis was a princess of the human king that shared the lands. Somewhere his father had declare he was to never venture into._

 _Loving her and to even look upon her was a crime Prince Nuada couldn't help, but to commit. Like a moth to a flame he watched her and protected her in shadows of the forest for she sometimes wandered there. However the young prince, who lack all experience in love, could not see what lied beneath such a delicately carved face or what would come._

 _One day Prince Nuada had enough. He gathered his courage and picked the best flowers from the gardens of the palace. His sister had warned him not to. She did not want her brother to be hurt from being rejected and perhaps some of her fear was that she might loss him to the mysterious girl he had been hiding from even her. Nuala felt dread enter her heart as he left to find his love._

 _Her robes where silver in color as she kneeled over a small pounded with the moonlight just over head. She seemed more than a human in that moment. More like an angel that had came to Earth. Nuada found his heart pounded nervously in his chest as he approached. Swallowing his nerves he cleared his throat not sure if his presence would scare her or not._

" _After all this time you let yourself be known to me? What changed?" asked a bell like voice that come from Ailis. She gave a soft curt laugh as she turned to him. Her eyes where unreadable as she smiled at him. "Well that is surprising, elf. Are those flowers for me?"_

" _Yes, I..." he said muster himself, "I, Prince Nuada have... fallen for you, my lady. Your kindness and beauty ever out shines the most beautiful of any gem or flowers could ever be given."_

 _She gasped in a false surprise, "Your the elvish prince in the land which is forbidden to enter? I recognize the royal emblem! I knew you where an elf, but never a... prince!" Ailis said as she stood to approach him. Her eyes fluttered beautifully in such a practiced manner it was graceful as her eyes sparkled in the moonlight._

" _I am," he said a bit surprised by her closeness._

 _She took his hand, "To be with you would be like in the fairytales. Two people from different worlds over coming all odds to be together. I'd love that if were our happy ever after."_

 _His hand held hers a bit more tightly, "It can be," he told her with all his heart._

 _Behind her so unreadable eyes she new just what to do next. So much preparation had been done for this moment. The setting before them was perfect... a bit to perfect even for her taste. She looked away, "I... wish that could be so, but" she became tearful as she returned her gaze, "father wishes for me to wed another. I'm sorry."_

 _Nuada could not see the act behind her tears, "Is there nothing we can do?" he asked her softly._

" _Only if my fiance where gone would I be free to marry who I chose," she whispered as tears fell down her face._

 _He could not stand to see the lovely creature cry like this so her pull her close and whispered in her ear. "You will be. Here take this a token of my love." Prince Nuada had handed her his favorite dagger as a sign of his love, his trust, and his protection as was tradition. He had no idea the darkness in mortal hearts and even some in fae, but he would learn. It would be a lesson he would never forget and it would change him... forever._

… _._

" _Tis' how you predicted father. He fell for the charm," Ailis said to her father her eyes cold as death as she held her necklace that graced her throat. It was a silver chain with a small ruby gem held at it's end. "He will do it and then all your dreams will soon follow."_

" _That is good my lovely daughter," Sad a man who's features where shadowed by darkness in the dully lite room. Only his cruel black eyes could be seen in the darkness. "Soon everything will be mind. Make the preparation as soon as this fiance falls war will commence without delay. How very enticing this chaos and the rage it would cause the people." A cold evil laugh followed his words that sent a chill even down his daughter's spine._

 _War was coming... and they would be blood._

… _._

 _Several days later the King's soon to be son-in-law who was greatly loved by both the people and their so called fair king or so everyone thought was found dead that morning. Nuada's dagger he had given to Ailis was found near the body covered in blood and the crest of his house lay upon it. The people cried out for justice. None knew they had been tricked... none except Nuada who now dwelled in the dungeons._

 _He had went to see his love the night before to be met instead by guards who placed him in chains. Nuada had not slain the princess's fiance, but he was blamed for it nevertheless. He never would of if the man meant no harm to himself or to his love. Nuada had yet to confess to his father of intentions toward the human princess. So no one of his house knew where he was, but perhaps his sister would. Even so it might be to late by the time they arrived to his rescue._

 _They where to late._

 _The princess came to him a little later that day. His blood covered dagger in hand. "My poor elven prince." she said a cold smile on her face. "Being blamed for the king-to-be's death how very tragic."_

" _No... it... was you?" he said._

" _Who else would have your favored dagger that did the deed? Yes, I know the tradition where you give your intended your most priced dagger. To love, to trust, and to protect. Is the phrase for such a thing an engagement. He didn't die well. He begged like a dog in the end. Of course those that come into my care often do. Can't blame him really. I just have a way with a blade like no other." She said her voice cheerful as she spoke._

 _Nuada could not believe his own ears by the truth was clear in her empty eyes. "I trusted you. How could you do this?!" he demanded._

 _Her smile widen enjoy the pain in those eyes of his. "Trust? Oh how silly of you. You trusted a lie and a simple charm given to me by one of your fae lords how wants your father's throne. Of course I plan to betray him as well. Father wants what he wants. My fiance's death was unavoidable. To start wars one must make sacrifices." She giggled as she ripped the charm around her throat away. It was the ruby necklace he never seen her without. Her features dulled completely. Her beauty gone and in it's place was a cruel and heartless devil. How could he not see behind such a spell? How was he fooled so harshly?_

" _Speechless I see," she continued. "Don't blame yourself for not seeing past it. Tis' quite normal for it was made special just for you. Yes so much had to be don't to enthrall you into loving me. It was boring. You had nothing worth to even look at. A waste of my time really, but not without benefits the drums of war have already started. Your people with fall and my father will rule it all then at he wish."_

" _Did... you come here... to just gloat?" Nuada demanded both angry and hurt. Hurt for his heart was breaking and angry for being so stupid that he fell for a lie. He was so blinded by beauty he did not try to look beyond that. Now his people would suffer for it. His farther was right he should of never come here. These humans where selfish and hollow creatures._

" _Oh not just that," she said as she licked some of the blood off his dagger. "I'm here for one other reason. I hear you and your sister are connected through a bond." Ailis came forward with the dagger and stabbed his cheek with it._

 _Nuada groaned in pain in her enjoyment as she twisted the dagger. He could feel not just his own pain but his sister as well. Nuala was screaming._

" _One that if one is hurt so is the other. Now let's finish starting this war shall we?" She said slicing deeply across his face from cheek to cheek. Placing this lesson upon his face permanently and he screamed. With ever mark she placed the blacker his heart turned._

….

"Fuck this book!" Cassandra yelled throwing the book across the room in anger tears. _How dare that bitch hurt him! How could someone be so damn cruel?_

"What did the book ever do to you?" Liz asked dodging the very book she had thrown.

"It pissed me off is what it did!" Cassandra growled.

"Really?" Liz flipped to the mark page and read what she had. "Oh... so that's why he's so..."

"Cruel? Broody? Pain in the ass? Yes! Who the hell does that to a person? To start a war for more power and land? What's that all worth in the end? Nothing!" Cass said frustrated. "She hurt him so badly.

"May I?" Liz gestured to the couch Cass had sat in.

She nodded as she twisted on the couch to let Liz sit next to her. "I hate this Ailis person and her father. I feel guilty for reading that book to. I feel as if I'm prying into something I've should of asked to do so first. It feels a bit to personal. Nuada wouldn't want me to look into something like this right? But at least I understand where some of his way of thinking comes from. Maybe the rest was from even more bad experiences with humans... I don't know. How to I heal a trust and kindness that was broken so long ago?"

"Tell him you read it. You didn't know, but keeping secrets aren't always the greatest thing to do." Liz told her. "Trust me I know. Trust goes both ways, you know?"

"Yeah your right, but I'm still not telling him were I hid the crown pieces. Nuala still has her's of course."

"Why didn't you destroy them?" Liz asked.

"Because, that would leave people like you, HellBoy, Abe, and the rest of us without something to protect us from the humans. Humans have nukes and the golden army is our nuke. Figuratively speaking, of course. Hopefully it's weapons none of use ever have to use."


End file.
